Life in Death
by Ravensoul93
Summary: "I was dead. I died. I fell and crashed my spine upon the impact. I died with my lungs full of my blood. I am not supposed to be here! This is some cruel joke! This is all just my mind seconds away from giving out. What sane person dies and wakes up in their favourite book! Nobody! I am dead!"
1. Death is just the beginning

**AN: I do not own any of Tolkiens' characters or of the original plot, everything else is mine.**

* * *

"Put away that stupid book and get dressed!" My mother's harsh words echoed from the almost empty walls of my room. She looked at me with disgust and before I could react she had snatched the book from my hands and threw it across the room without caring where it landed.

"Yes, Mam…" I replied and moved to my feet to do as she had ordered.

"What did I do to deserve a child like you? You are a disgrace! I dare you to make a fool of me again this evening. You will behave yourself. No books, no talking alas it is asked of you, none of your nonsense, be nice and we might finally find someone with enough money we can get you engaged to." I listened to her going on without showing any emotion. I knew this speech, had known it since I was fourteen years old. My mother hated me. She hated me for my father leaving and getting remarried. She hated me or not living up to her standards. She hated me for not being married to a wealthy man at the age of 24.

I let out a relieved sigh when she threw the door shut behind her. I walked over to pick up my book and put it back on my bed. I hated my life. Sure, I had a nice childhood, was good at school, had a decent job. But strange as it might seem for living in the 21st century, I felt more like a prisoner than a grown up woman.

I had no money for myself except for the few dollar bills I hid away under the loose board of my bed. My mother had somehow managed to have me put under her guardianship for some made-up mental issues that made me incapable of having my own life away from her.

My mother was a surgeon. She had made some money out of the divorce and of course she had my hard earned money. Still it wasn't enough for her. She always wanted more. Offered the right amount of money she would have sold me off without the blink of an eye. She was holding those stupid 'charity' events on a regular base. She made me wear those stupid dresses of which she knew I hated them. The only light in my life was my best friend Caleb.

Today was the day. He would take me away. I had saved enough money to start a new life. We had it all planned out. I was wearing pants under the medieval themed dress, for one we would have to do some running and two because more than once one of those creeps my mother invited tried to feel me up.

A loud knock on my door had me startled for a second.

"Miss Cruse. Your mother said to help you with your hair." I opened the door and let in Maria. She was a maid around my age and we practically grew up together. I hated her. She was as trustworthy as a water snake. I sat down and let her do my hair. When I was finally ready I looked into the mirror. The woman staring back at me seemed unfamiliar. She looked like sprung from a fairy tale and that as sadly how I felt. Like some kind of twisted Cinderella. I desperately clung to the thought that Caleb would finally get me away from all this.

Three hours later I was bored to death. My mother was playing the role of the desperate and self-sacrificing mother as she always did. I did my best to do as she had told me to, I kept my mouth shut and pretended not to be there.

I looked at the clock. Almost 12pm. Almost time to get out of here and be done with all of this.

"You must be Mrs. Cruses' daughter then. She told me about you. What about a dance, my dear." I cringed inwardly and faked a smile at the old man in front of me. His hair was almost non-existent and he was sweating like a pig.

"I would love to, but I think I need some fresh air." With as much respect and grace as possible I tried to round him and make my way to the balcony. To my agony he followed saying something about a lady should not walk outside alone. I stood there for a while and looked at the stars while I was pretending to listen to him.

I flinched when I felt his hand on my behind. I whirled around and looked at him no longer hiding my disgust.

"Stop that, Sir." I pushed his hand off of me and could see that he was getting angry.

"Your mother told me you would need a firm hand. I am going to see what I am buying first, before the old hag gets any money for that piece of meat that is you." I looked at him in shock and backed away until I could feel the railing against my lower back.

When he reached for me I acted in pure instinct and slapped him right across the face.

"Oh you little bitch. I will teach you some manners…" He hit me back with so much force my head snapped back. In that moment the world stopped. I felt myself go over the railing upon the impact and losing my balance.

It was a six storey drop until I finally hit the concrete. I felt pain. An excruciating and mind-blowing pain- I would have sworn I could feel and hear the exact second my spine cracked. My eyes were fixed on the balcony above where I saw several people gathering and look down at my shattered body in horror.

My mother of course looked disappointed as always. And Caleb, oh good god… Caleb looked down at me with horror, his face paler than ever. I couldn't stop the tears as my body grew cold ad limb. I knew my spine was busted and my spinal cord ripped. The worst was that I could feel my lungs fill up with fluid. I wasn't fair. I had almost gotten away. I had almost had my own life. It wasn't fair.

My vision shrank, the black spots getting larger and all above me blurring out. I took a last rattling breath before the blood started filling up my mouth as well. I couldn't breathe anymore, my heart had long since stopped beating. At least I would be free of my mother.

* * *

I came to with a groan. My back ached and my head pounded. Why was I still alive? This was wrong. I was supposed to be dead, I had felt every shattered bone in my body and my lungs fill with my blood. I tried to open my eyes with another pained groan.

"Strider, she is waking up." A voice next to me called out to somebody. _Strider_. Why was that name so familiar? I heard it before. With a little effort I managed to finally open my eyes. When my vision cleared I took a look around cautiously.

I was leaning against a rock and I could make out grass and bushes in the surrounding darkness. The only light was a small fire a few feet away. Next to me sat a teenage boy who seemed rather familiar but I couldn't say where I had seen him before.

"Why don't you make sure the others don't eat up everything, Sam?" Another man was walking towards us. He was tall with long dark hair. Strider, that had to be him although I didn't know why I knew it was. He looked kind of like a medieval outlaw but as well as the boy in a very strange way familiar.

The boy he had called Sam got up and walked over to the fire where three more teenage boys were sitting an eating. I looked back at the man who was now crouching down in front of me. It hit me when I finally saw his face. I knew why he seemed so familiar.

"Jesus H. Christ… This is impossible." My voice was barely a whisper and the man before me looked at me in confusion. I could just stare at him in disbelief. One: I was not dead. Two: I was in the fucking Lord of the Rings universe, my favourite book that got me through so much.

"How are you feeling?" He looked at me with suspicion when I needed a moment to process what he just asked me.

"I… I don't know. My back and my head hurt. I… What happened?" My head started spinning a little and instead of answering he put his rather cool hand against my forehead, as if checking if I was sick.

"Good. The fever lessened. We found you two days ago, lying unconscious at the foot of a small rocky hill. Apparently you fell down and hit your head pretty bad." He explained with a low voice never taking his eyes of my face. What was he talking about?

"That's impossible. How would I end up on a hill?" I was totally confused. My head hurt more every second and the more I tried to understand how I ended up here the more confused I got.

"That I cannot say. As well as I cannot say why a woman would travel all by herself in these times especially in this inhospitable environment. We found you bleeding, barely alive. I had to cut you out of your dress to make sure you'd be able to breath." I listened to him but my mind still refused to accept what he was saying.

"This isn't real. I am supposed to be dead. You are not real." He furrowed his brows. I couldn't make much sense to him according to the look on his face.

"I… I know this seems crazy considering I hit my head when you found me. I am not supposed to be here. This all isn't real. It is a book. A story. You are not real. You are not supposed to be talking to me, that is not what is supposed to happen. I was dead. I died. I fell and crashed my spine upon the impact. I died with my lungs full of my blood. I am not supposed to be here! This is some cruel joke! This is all just my mind seconds away from giving out. What sane person dies and wakes up in their favourite book?! Nobody! I am dead!" I started hyperventilating the world around me spinning and my vision clouding with hot tears. Strider tried to somehow calm me down while the other four looked over at us in alarm.

"What are you talking about girl? Neither are you dead nor is all of this in a book." I shook my head and almost let out a hysterical laugh.

"You know… I was supposed to get away. To finally have my own life and then that asshole shoves me over the railing and instead of freedom I get my funeral. And instead of staying dead I wake up in freaking Middle Earth which is a book in my world!" His eyes turned dark and something changed in his face. Faster than I could process his hand was on my neck and he looked at me with angry eyes.

"Who are you? And who sent you? You better start making sense, girl." His gaze was no longer soft but now harsh and cautious.

"I… Nobody sent me. I don't know how I ended up here. But I wasn't lying. Where I come from Middle Earth is the creation of a man who wrote several books about it. In my world there is no magic, no elves, no Orcs… All I know is one second I am dying and the next second I wake up here." I prayed to whatever deity that would listen that he would believe me.

"Why should I believe you? You could be a spy of the enemy for all I know." My mind was running at full speed. What could I say to make him believe me? I needed him to believe me. If he didn't, would they tie me up and leave me here?

"Because I speak the truth. I am not lying to you. You need to believe me, please. I am no spy. I know things. Things about you, what happened up until now and what will happen." I could tell that he still didn't trust my words and the tears kept running down my face.

"Please, I am telling you the truth." I lowered my voice to a level at which I was certain only he could hear my words.

"I can tell you some things and then you can decide if you still don't believe me. I can't tell you what is about to come. I might change everything, hell me being here might already have triggered and altered so much of what was supposed to happen… There goes nothing. From the books I've been telling you about, I know your real name isn't Strider. You are Aragorn, son to Arathorn and heir to the throne of Gondor. You are on the way to Rivendell, to meet with Lord Elrond. Your companions are four Hobbits from the Shire. Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Brandybock and Frodo Baggins. Frodo is carrying a ring. The ring forged by Sauron. You came from Bree where you were supposed to meet a wizard named Gandalf but he never showed. And you have four Ringwraiths hot on your trail." His eyes hardened and his jaw clenched.

"You should be careful to whom you speak of such things. I don't know if I should believe your story. An enemy could have found out all of this, even who I am. We will take you with us to Rivendell. Lord Elrond will know what to make of this. But know this, if you are to pose a threat to the Halflings I will not hesitate to drive my sword through your heart." I nodded slowly with a sick feeling in my stomach. I couldn't really blame him for his mistrust. Who would believe the girl that claimed to be from a different world and knows so much about what is going on? Maybe the elves could help me figure out what happened to me.

"Good. What do I call you, girl?"

"Kayleigh… Thank you for letting me stay with you."

"We can't really leave you out here all by yourself, can we?" He got back to his feet and walked over to the fire. When he came back he had a bowl with some stew and a blanket in his hands. He dropped the fabric over me and held out the bowl. It was hot and filled my stomach, not that I would have tasted anything at the speed I wolfed down the food.

"Get some sleep. We have some ground to cover in the morning. We are still far from our destination." He left me sitting against the rock and alone with my thoughts.

I was glad that I had put on some leggings and a long shirt under the dress my mother had forced me into- And with my leather boots I was at least partially dressed for some hiking. I rolled over onto my side facing the fire and tried to find a somewhat comfortable position. Maybe I would wake up tomorrow and all of that had just been some nightmare. While the four Hobbits were still battering around and Strider watching them thoughtfully I slowly drifted off into sleep.


	2. Weathertop

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update this. I hope you aren't diappointed with how the chapter turned out. I will try to update more in the foreseeable future, I just had trouble writing anything at all no matter how much I wanted and tried to.**

**I hope you are all well and stay healthy, keep your head up guys!**

* * *

He looked over at the sleeping girl, or woman as it had turned out, once again. Her babbling about being dead and all of Middle Earth being in a book still didn't make much sense to him. Something about her was striking a nerve with him. She didn't seem that dangerous all together, but if life taught him one thing it was that most of the time there was more to things than met the eye. He didn't trust her. Her story was nine kinds of crazy and didn't make any sense. She could be a spy. Still someone innocent but corrupted by the evil that roamed the lands. Or something entirely different and an even greater danger since he couldn't figure out what she was.

Human she was without a doubt. Her clothes were another riddle. Sure they didn't seem out of place in this part of Middle Earth, still the material was some he never saw before. The fabric woven just too tight and the smell not natural at all. Maybe Lord Elrond would know what to make of this.

_As if it hadn't been enough to have four Ringwraith hot on our trail and Gandalf is off to whoever knows where._ His thoughts were interrupted by Frodo carefully approaching him. The other Hobbits had already given into sleep shortly after supper.

"Is it alright if I sit with you for a while?" He motioned for the Halfling to take a seat and pushed some of the firewood further into the flames.

"You seemed upset about what she said to you earlier. What was it?" It had bugged Frodo since he watched Strider grab the woman, they had found unconscious, by her neck with an angry face. She had sobbed and seemed a little freaked out.

"I try to figure out what about her story who and where from she is turns out to be actually true. Most of it doesn't make any sense. We will take her with us to Rivendell, maybe Lord Elrond is able to shed some light on it. I would appreciate it if you, Mr. Baggins, and your friends would keep your distance as far as possible. As long as I cannot trust her not to be a danger to you I will not allow her a chance to harm you. Keep the ring out of sight, she cannot know about it as long as we don't know who she really is." The Hobbit looked over at the sleeping woman.

"Do you think she is the enemy? She seems so harmless…" His eyes roamed over her now peaceful face framed by the dark blonde curls.

"Trust me Mr. Baggins, the enemy rarely shows itself in his true form. The worst evil lurks behind the mask of innocence. You should rest, we have a lot of ground to cover before we make it to Rivendell." The Halfling nodded and turned around once more.

"Thank you Strider. We wouldn't have made it out of Bree if it wasn't for you."

* * *

When I woke up I half expected to wake up in my own bed or at least in the hospital. Slowly I opened my eyes and almost sighed in annoyance and despair as in front of me the same grassy and foggy landscape unfolded that I had fallen asleep to. It was still only early dawn, the sun had just started to creep up behind the small grass covered hills.

The quiet clattering of items being moved made me lift my head. Strider was walking around the died down campfire and gathered the cooking items and everything else that could not be left behind. As far as I could see the Hobbits were still fast asleep.

With a light shiver I pushed the slightly damp blanket off of my body and tried to stand up. I looked around and saw a bush a few feet away which was good because I needed to empty my bladder. Before I had taken more than two steps I was harshly yanked back by my arm and collided with Striders' chest.

"And where do you think you are going?" His voice was a low and cautious growl as he eyed me suspicious.

"I need to pee if you don't mind…" I answered, flushing a deep red.

"Make it quick. As soon as I have gathered all our belongings I wake the Hobbits and we will be on our way." He let go of me and left without another word. I frowned, somehow I had hoped that maybe over night his mood would brighten up a little and he would be less aggressive towards me. Not that I couldn't understand why he was so cautious, still it annoyed me and hurt a little since I was the one all alone and with no clue on how to survive in such a environment.

I made quick business behind the bush and returned to the makeshift camp as soon as possible in order to not further test Striders' patience so early in the morning. I picked up the blanket and folded it. Not sure what to do I started gathering the dishes from yesterday and cleaned them in a shallow pond nearby.

"Put them in here. The blanket goes on the horse." Strider handed me a backpack and I packed away the cleaned dishes and cooking items. At least I was of use for something. Without thinking too much about it I started pulling apart the small fireplace, meaning I started throwing away some of the burnt stones and cover up as much of the ashes as possible.

"If you want to do it right take some of the bark off of that log over there and throw the ashes into the pond as well as the stones. Covering it with dirt won't do much good as long as there is so much remains of the fire." I flinched and nearly jumped out of my skin when Strider came up behind me. I nodded at what he said and threw away as much of the remaining ashes and burnt wood as possible.

"I will wake the Hobbits and then we are on our way. _You_ stay next to me until I tell you otherwise. You don't talk until asked and you keep away from the Halflings. Feed those to the horse." He pushed some apples into my arms and turned away towards our four sleeping companions. He was still harsh when talking to me but at least he didn't scare the shit out of me anymore. _That's at least some kind of improvement. Maybe I can convince him that I am not the enemy before we reach Rivendell._

It was not even an hour later that I started cursing inwardly everybody who ever wrote a fanfiction and made it seem like you could just jump right into things like this walk without having worked out ever before in your life.

_Well, screw you too. No normal person just starts walking like they never did anything else in their life. We aren't on the way for even an hour and my feet are already killing me. How the fuck is Strider doing it? Even the Hobbits seem to keep up fine._

The only reason for me not falling behind the Halflings was that my legs were longer and I could just jump over the small basins of water we came across. I started wondering where exactly we were apart from somewhere on the planes of Arnor. I couldn't really ask Strider, he would either not answer at all or get even more suspicious. Still I was wondering how far we had to walk before reaching the Weathertop where I knew Frodo would get stabbed in the shoulder by the Witch-king of Angmar.

"Would you please keep up, lady Kayleigh. The road to Rivendell is already long enough without you lingering…" I flinched, I hadn't realized that I had been falling behind the rest of the group. Striders' harsh voice had pulled me from my thoughts and from the look in his eyes he was seconds away from coming over and dragging me along. I walked faster to get back to my place somewhere between the Hobbits and the ranger leading us. Behind me I could hear Merry and Pippin whispering something only to be hushed by Sam.

"So I was wondering how you ended up here all by yourself, my lady." I looked to my right when suddenly Pippin came up beside me and looked at me with curiosity. It was actually the first time one of them had talked to me.

"Master Took, I would appreciate it very much if you would not talk to our companion." Pippin made a face and fell back to his friends.

"Why doesn't he want us talking to her? She sure looks nice enough." He was whispering to Merry, but even over my heavy breathing I could still hear them talking.

"I don't know, Pip. Maybe she said something he didn't like. Or he thinks she could be dangerous."

"But she is a woman. Women aren't dangerous." Before Merry could respond to that Sam cut in.

"He must have his reasons to tell us not to talk to her. He already saved us from those black riders so maybe we should trust him to make the right call." The others agreed to that and for the next couple of hours there wasn't much talking at all except for Pippins' constant complains about the lack of food.

o-0-o

I was completely exhausted when we finally came to a stop to make camp for the night. My feet were almost numb and for the last hours I only kept walking because my legs were used to the motion. I couldn't really say how far we had walked but it had to be quiet some distance as we walked for hours straight only stopping once for a short break.

I couldn't do much except for falling to the ground and leaning back against a rock. To my surprise Strider made his way over to me without the usual scowl, that he seemed to always wear around me, on his face. Unconsciously I pulled my legs up against my chest as he crouched down in front of me.

"I would prefer it if you would sit closer to the fire. Even if there should not be many enemies in this part of Middle Earth, we will soon enter some parts where the shadows still lurk. And keep this close, I hope you don't need it any time soon." I was a little shocked as he pushed a dagger in my hand. For someone who didn't trust me this was something.

"Don't make me regret this." He got back to his feet and walked back to the fire where Sam was already preparing some food.

Still a bit wary I pulled myself up and scooted closer to the fire but made sure to settle down a few feet away from the hobbits.

o-0-o

The following days went by in almost a blur. For the most parts they were all the same, getting up with the sun, walking for hours straight, taking a short break if at all and then walking until almost sundown.

Whoever stated that after the first day you started adjusting to walking so much has never done it himself. The second day was worse than the first, my feet started hurting an hour or so after we were back on our way. The day after was even worse. I figured that it took me almost a week until my feet started hurting less instead of more.

The landscape didn't change much as well. An endless ocean of high green grass, bushes, small ponds and narrow hills. The only thing that changed was that the hills got slightly higher every day and turned into a more rocky surface.

At least Strider grew tired of telling Pippin to stoop talking to me, which made walking a bit more bearable as the Hobbit would be telling me stories about the Shire and his childhood and about Gandalf the wizard.

At night we would sometimes hear their screeching voices in the distance. They were far away but still on our trail which made Strider push us even harder.

"There will be no campfire tonight. The enemy is too close." Strider had interrupted the Hobbits' attempts to get the camp ready and stopped Sam from pilling up some firewood. I felt sick, I knew exactly what was going to happen tonight.

In the late afternoon we had finally reached the larger hills we had been seeing for a few days now. Coming closer to the largest hill Strider had explained to us that built on top once was the great watchtower of Amon Sûl, which had protected the realm of Arnor for centuries before its defeat by the Witch-king of Angmar.

We had set up camp in a carved in side of the hill, which provided some shelter from the harsh wind and the threatening storm.

"I will take a look around. Stay hidden and don't do anything stupid until my return." Strider had dropped down some daggers at our feet which could have been easily mistaken for swords in the hands of the Halflings. He gave me a last look which said to keep the four smaller man safe no matter what, Strider went off into the setting darkness.

As the time passed in silence I grew more and more tired. At some point I must have dozed off because I yanked my head up when some commotion to my left side suddenly startled me. I turned my head to see Frodo stomping out a fire while cursing his kindred for being so careless. I cringed when a sudden piecing scream disrupted the darkness and was answered by more unnatural screams.

"You idiots! Strider told us not to make a fire!" I hissed at the Hobbits who looked at me rather surprised.

"Don't just look at me like that. Get to your feet. We need to get to the top, we are not safe down here!" I ushered them to their feet, luckily they hadn't unpacked much so it took us only a couple of minutes to gather our belongings before I rushed my remaining companions along the small path towards the top of the hill.

_I hope Strider gets back here sooner than later. I have no idea how to keep those four save…_ My mind was working at full speed. Even if my memories seemed a bit clouded I knew what was going to happen on the top of this hill. But what was I supposed to do? I couldn't just stand back and hope Strider would arrive in time to save Frodo like he was supposed to. On the other hand there was no knowing what would happen if I tried to alter the outcome of the events on the Weathertop.

"What now? Where is Strider?" I looked at Sam, in his eyes was the same worry that had gripped my heart.

"On his way back to us if we are lucky." Another scream travelled towards us, this time a lot closer.

"Stay close together. They are closing in on us…" With an encouraging smile I motioned towards the centre of the former watchtower, where we crouched down in the shadow of the broken fountain. I looked around for the first time, noticing that it was actually not that different from what they made of it in the movie.

"If they get here before Strider we are dead…" I glared at Merry which had him shut up immediately.

"We are NOT going to die up here. Even if I have no experience in fighting, I will do everything I can to keep you save." I somehow managed to keep my voice steady and fake confidence when in reality all I wanted to do was hide under some rock and wait until it was all over.

A scraping voice caught my attention. A second later it grew louder and seemed to come from everywhere around us. The shadows seemed to draw together until they formed black fabric. I got back to my feet as my heart felt like it was drenched in cold water. I knew what I was looking at, still I wasn't prepared for the reality of facing five Ringwraiths that were now closing in on us. They were moving like the shadows they seemed to consist of, the only sound the clattering of their armour and the rustling of the black cloth.

I grabbed Pippin by his arm and pulled him back with me, the other Hobbits already backing away from the fountain and towards the still intact wall to our right. I pulled out the dagger Strider had given me, even if it wouldn't do me any good against our enemies. _Come on Strider…_

With a thud I landed on the hard floor as Pippin and I were shoved apart by two Wraiths. Sam and Merry tried to shield Frodo but were evenly pushed to the side. Frodo just let go of his blade and stumbled backwards. I had to do something. Hurriedly I got back to my feet, picking up a rock and throwing it at the Wraith closest to the Hobbit.

"Get away from him!" When there was no reaction I decided I had no other option as the five shadows closed in on Frodo. I threw myself at the one in the middle, distracting him for a second before he gripped me by the throat and threw me a few feet into the next tree disrupting the stone. I gasped as the air left my lungs upon the impact. I watched in horror as Frodo got stabbed right in front of me. I had done nothing to prevent this from happening.

Out of nowhere finally Strider came running towards the Wraiths, carrying a torch in one hand and his sword in the other. He drove the five enemies away from the screaming Hobbit.

I was so fixated on Strider fighting I didn't notice the shadow closing in on me until it was too late.

_"Kayleigh… We know what you are…"_ The voice was a hoarse whisper that resonated loud in my head. I looked up at the Wraith towering over me and I knew instantly that it was the same who had stabbed Frodo, the Witch-king. He was reaching out for me and without thinking I lashed out with the dagger at his arm. He let out a loud screech when the blade ripped through the fabric. I screamed in agony as another blade of his pierced my forearm. I let go of my blade, my muscles had no strength to hold on to it anymore. His hand was on my throat again, lifting me of the ground and bringing me to a level with the black hole hiding his face. I grasped his arm and tried to get free while struggling for every breath.

With another pained screech I fell back down to the floor. The black fabric in front of me suddenly on fire. Distantly I could hear Sam calling out to Strider that Frodo was hurt. I tried to get back to my feet while I was coughing from the tight grip on my throat seconds before. A throbbing pain in my arm reminded me of the blade still piercing my flesh. I wanted to pull it out but the second I touched the handle of the blade the pain shot through me like an electric shock.

A loud scream escaped my throat and I fell back to my knees, gripping my arm tight against my stomach. It got worse every second and it felt like fire running through my veins.

"Strider! She has a blade in her arm!" I hadn't realized Pippin had run over to me. My vision started to blur and it took everything out of me not to black out. I assumed the shadow rushing to my side was Strider, I wasn't able to focus enough to see clearly.

"A Morgul-blade. Just like Frodo… This will hurt a lot. Help me to hold her down." His voice was muted and through all the pain shooting through my arm and the rest of my body I felt a sudden pressure to my body as I was rolled onto my back. I screamed at the top of my lungs when the blade was ripped out of my arm. I was pulled from the ground and into the warmth of a strong body.

I drifted in and out of consciousness only vaguely registering that Strider carried me as my companions retreated from the watchtower. The next time I came to I was sitting on the ground next to Frodo who looked awfully pale. I felt sick and assumed I didn't look any better. The pain was almost unbearable.

A sudden warm presence caught my attention. Striding towards us was a figure enveloped in light and warmth. I blinked and noticed that there were two such figures approaching us. One seemed very familiar and my clouded mind came to the conclusion this had to be Arwen. The second figure was unfamiliar. Evenly tall and beautiful, but with long almost white hair and male. _This is wrong… Arwen is supposed to be alone…_

Strider and Arwen were talking and tending to Frodo, I tried to understand what they were saying but my senses started to fail me. A light touch to my face demanded my attention and I looked up into the males' face.

"Don't fear the dark no more, child. We are here to help…" My vision clouded and before I knew what was happening I was out cold again falling into his arms.


	3. Decisions to be made

I was lying on something soft and slightly cool, surrounded by soothing warmth. For a second I was sure I was back home and in my bed. Slowly my memory came back. I remembered passing out when Arwen and the other elf arrived. After that it was only a few images flooding into my mind. I could remember being on a horseback, racing through some light forest, water, the black riders chasing us. The last thing I could recall was me almost falling from the horse.

I fought to open my eyes. It hurt, there was too much light in the mostly white room. It took me several minutes to get used to the brightness invading my vision until I could see clearly. Sitting up carefully I realized I was lying in a bed with white silken sheets. Same as my vision my mind seemed to clear and I started to remember more clearly what had happened.

_'We know what you are…'_ A cold shiver ran down my spine, the cold scratching voice carved into my brain. I remembered the excruciating pain in my arm and my whole body. I started to panic as memories came flooding back. I grasped the tight bandages covering my right arm and tried ripping them of in my frenzy.

"Don't." A heavy body dropped down next to me and gripped my arms apart. I looked up with tears already clouding my vision and was faced with Striders' worried eyes. I was unable to speak, I just lost it. All the confusion, exhaustion and pain of the last couple of weeks tumbling down on me at once. He pulled me into a firm hug the same second I started crying and shaking with heavy sobs. He just sat there on the edge of my bed and had my head tucked under his chin while my tears soaked his shirt. It seemed like a lifetime until I finally started to calm down, still he kept me close. And even if he said he didn't trust me just a couple of days ago, I felt safe in his embrace. A safety I hadn't felt since my father left our family, he used to hug me just like this whenever nightmares would keep me from sleeping. I slowly pulled away from him, rubbing at the remaining tears on my cheeks.

"Why are you here? Remember saying you don't trust me?" He answered with soft voice and eyes still sitting next to me.

"I didn't trust you then. I still don't know what to make of that fairy tale about where you are from. But you tried to safe the Halfling at the expanse of your own life. An enemy would have revealed himself at that moment or would have fled the scene. You did neither." I couldn't stand looking at him. _I tried to help and failed. I could have gotten them killed by intervening. I almost got myself killed. Again…_

"How are you feeling?" He carefully grabbed my right arm and started to loosen the bandages.

"There is a dull pain in my arm and my throat feels sore. Shouldn't my arm burn like hell? It sure did when that Wraith stabbed me. It felt like fire burning inside my veins." He lightly shook his head as he pulled away the rest of the fabric. I swallowed heavily. There was a large amount of fresh scar tissue and bloody crusts on the inner side of my arm, surrounded by a dark ring and from there like vines stretched dark lines all around my forearm. They looked like ink against my pale skin and I slowly closed my eyes, not able to look at it anymore.

"It is the magic of Lord Elrond that keeps the pain down. He put you into a deep healing sleep for two weeks, to give your body and mind time to rest and start healing. I cannot tell you if you will lose those marks or if they will taint your skin for life. There is hardly anyone who survived a Morgul-blade." My stomach tightened upon his words though they held no malice.

"I must leave now. But I will send for someone to bring you food and help you dress. Now that you are awake Lord Elrond will want to meet with you." Strider got back to his feet but before he could fully turn away I grabbed his hand, refusing him to leave me alone. He looked at me, expecting me to say something. I didn't say anything for I didn't know how to tell him that I didn't want him to leave me alone with my thoughts.

"I have to meet with someone. I promise I will be there when you are brought to Lord Elrond." With a reassuring squeeze he pulled his hand away and left the room.

Once more I looked down at my disfigured arm. Seeing the once so smooth skin now disrupted with those dark lines and the scar tissue made me cringe. The dull pain reminding me that my body was far from a full recovery. If the elven magic was able to have me out cold for two weeks I could only image in what kind of pain I should be. _Two weeks… I have been out two weeks and still there is need to subdue my pain._

A soft knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts. An elven woman with long red hair entered, carrying a plate with food. She came to the bed and set down the plate on the small table next to me. The plate was loaded with fruits of all kind, some familiar and some I had never seen before. There was bread, still warm, and cheese. My stomach growled and I realized how hungry I was.

"You are allowed to eat. I will return with a dress for you." The woman slightly bowed her head in the most gracious way and left me alone once more. I started eating hesitantly, unsure if my stomach would tolerate food after such a long time. As soon as I swallowed down the first bite I let out a relieved groan. The bread was the most delicious I had ever tasted. It was soft and warm and tasted of rosemary and butter.

Until the elven woman returned I had cleared almost all of the food. She looked at me and gave me a warm smile that lit up her pale blue eyes.

"The ranger said you would be hungry." I stopped eating and looked at her. She was carrying a light green dress with long sleeves and a decently cut neckline.

"I will help you get dressed when you are ready. We had to shorten the dress a bit since you are not as tall as our kind, but it should fit you just fine. I took the liberty to tend to your hair while you were still asleep. Forgive me to say it was quite the mess, my lady." I looked at her in surprise. To me she looked like the lady and it shocked me that she actually tended to my hair like a common servant.

"Thank you so much for your kindness. I wish I could repay you for it. I am sure you have better things to do than to take care of me…" Her laughter was light and melodic.

"You are a guest in Lord Elrond's' house, so it is my duty and pleasure to look after you. Let me help you get dressed Lady Kayleigh." I slowly lifted the covers off of my legs and carefully swung them over the ledge.

"I am no lady. Just Kayleigh is enough." She gave me a soft smile.

"You were willing to give your life for another. That makes you a lady in my eyes." She helped me get out of the linen shirt someone had put on me instead of my own clothes and steadied me with more strength than a woman of her size should hold. With a little effort I managed to get into the dress and she tied the corset that made the top in tight in my back. The dress was light as a feather and felt cool on my skin. I was glad that the sleeves were long enough to cover up my injured arm. I didn't want anybody to look at it when I myself couldn't even do it.

"What is your name if I may ask?" I asked her when she had me sit down to put my hair into a loose braid.

"Thúldil. It means something like spirited friend in the common tongue." I repeated her name. I liked the feel of the elven tongue, even before I ended up here I always thought it was one of the most melodic languages whether real or made up.

"Now you look like a proper lady. One could get the impression that you have elvish blood in your veins." The last part she almost spoke to herself. I slight blush crept into my cheeks. Nobody had ever told me in such a nice way that I looked pretty.

"I wouldn't know if I did. I don't really remember where I come from." _Maybe I should keep to myself that I am from another world. At least for now until I spoke to Elrond._

"I must take my leave. You will be escorted to meet Lord Elrond soon." I nodded and felt my heart sink when she left the room. A look in the mirror left me baffled. Was that really me? I indeed looked like a lady. I was almost afraid to think the word as I never considered myself beautiful.

Another knock on the door snatched me back to reality and I got up to open the door. I almost jumped back in surprise. In front of me stood the male elf from the night we got attacked. Again he was clad all in white, his long blond hair framing an angelic face with bright blue eyes. His serious expressions softened slightly as he saw my surprise.

"My lady." His left arm went behind his back while his right hand rested over his heart as he slightly tilted his head towards me. I didn't respond. I didn't know what was expected from me, so I stood there in the doorway like a total idiot. He didn't seem to notice my confusion and if he did he just ignored it.

"I was asked to accompany you to meet Lord Elrond." His voice was like silk, warm and soothing. I remembered him reaching out to me just before I passed out. It took me a moment to realize he was holding out his hand to me. A little embarrassed I put my hand in his and with a soft smile he guided my hand onto his forearm so my arm was loosely looped through his.

After a few steps he slowed down his pace as he recognized I wasn't used to walking around in long dresses and his steps covered more ground than mine.

"Hold the skirt up a little with your free hand. It makes walking easier because you don't trip on the fabric." Blushing I gripped the skirt and lifted it a few inches.

"Thank you…" I mumbled blushing an even deeper red as I heard his low chuckle. After we passed several crossings and hallways that looked all the same to me with the white wood and pillars that looked like actual trees, I was sure I would never find my way back to my room on my own. Whenever we passed by other elves they seemed curious towards me and seemed to hold a lot of respect towards my elvish companion.

"If I might be so bold I would like to say that you look lovely, my lady. Nothing like the night we found you at the old watchtower." His words took me by surprise and I almost lost my footing if it hadn't been for him.

"I still owe you my gratitude for that night, my lord. I don't know if I… if we would still be alive if it hadn't been for you and the lady." He looked down at me and his eyes filled me with warmth.

"There is no need for that. As second in command I was sent out alongside Lord Elrond's' daughter in search of your small party. Although I must say we were taken by surprise as there was no information on you being with them. As if you had appeared out of thin air. Still, your companions were in great worry for you and the Halfling." _Second in command. That explains the way the other elves reacted to him. He must be an important warrior then._ I tried to remember his name, I knew he was in the books but the more I tried to remember the more it seemed to slip away.

"Shall we proceed?" I looked up in surprise, I hadn't even realized we had stopped and nodded.

"May I ask your name, my lord?" I finally gathered enough courage, no idea if it was considered rude to ask of this. After all I was just a human in this world that was so different from mine.

"My name is Glorfindel, head captain of Lord Elrond's guard and captain of Rivendell's military force." I felt embarrassed. He really was an important personality and I felt like I didn't pay him the respect he deserved. He stopped again in front of two large doors. He knocked and after a few seconds he opened one of the doors. At the same time he pulled his arm from mine and laid his hand on the small of my back.

"My Lord Elrond, I brought the mortal as you requested." I was surprised. His voice was now more serious than a few minutes earlier and he seemed less approachable and more like the captain he actually was. I hesitated to enter until the pressure on my back increased and I took a careful step into the room. What I stepped into looked like a huge library. Countless shelves full of books and large windows that let in the warm light. On the opposite site of the room, next to one of the large windows, was a table and some chairs. Two of them were occupied by a tall and dark haired elf, who had to be Elrond, and an old man cloaked in grey. Anyways my attention was on the third man in the room. Strider was slowly walking towards the door.

"Thank you for bringing her, my friend." I looked back at Glorfindel. He wasn't staying? Somehow my heart dropped at the thought of him leaving me with the three of them. He seemed to sense my distress.

"There are other matters that need my attention. But I shall return for you to accompany you back to your room later, my lady." His voice had softened a bit again and with a bow of courtesy towards the room he disappeared, leaving me standing in the doorway.

"Come forth, Lady Kayleigh. There is much we have to discuss." Elrond had gotten out of his chair and motioned for me to step forward as Strider closed the door.

I neared the table and was glad the ranger stayed behind my chair putting a calming hand on my shoulder as I sat down. For a short while silence hung heavy in the room, the only noise being the birds outside.

"Maybe some tea would make this matter a bit more pleasant. Something to calm down the nerves, perhaps?" The old man was the first to speak with a deep rumbling voice that reminded me of my grandfather.

"Indeed old friend. Tea is an excellent idea." Out of nowhere a door opened and Elrond ordered the entering elf to bring some tea. I was getting anxious as we waited for the tea and the silence surrounded us once more.

"Are you feeling better now?" I looked into the eyes of the old man, who turned out to be the wizard Gandalf, and set down my cup of tea. I slowly nodded as the hot liquid seemed to have a calming effect on me and I relaxed a bit back into the chair.

"Why don't we start with who you are and where you come from?" _Here we go again…_ I looked to my right at Strider sitting in the chair next to me and waited for him to nod before I answered.

"My name is Kayleigh Cruse and I am not sure how it is possible that I am here. I don't know how to explain it. One minute I was dying and a moment later I wake up in a place that only exists in books where I am from. I… I don't belong here and all of this isn't even supposed to be real, still I feel pain and hunger. And I don't understand it, I should have been dead and now I am inside a book…" My voice broke and I could feel the tears building up. Strider took a hold of my trembling hand and told me to breath deep.

I expected the elf and the wizard to react the same way the ranger did the first time I told him who I really was. But I was surprised yet again.

"Then you have knowledge about what is to come and what already happened. Since you cannot tell us about the future, tell us something you couldn't possibly know but that has already happened. Take your time." Gandalf filled my cup again and pushed it back towards me with a warm smile. I looked at Elrond who tilted his head in approval and held onto Striders' hand a little tighter.

"I couldn't tell you about the future even if I wanted to, the more I try to remember names and what happens next, the more my memories seem to fade or cloud over. Maybe it is because what was supposed to happen was altered so much by me being here. But I remember that his name isn't Strider, that he is in fact the heir to the throne of Gondor. And I know why Gandalf didn't meet with the Hobbits in Bree. It was because he was held captive by Saruman on the top of his tower in Isengard." Silence took over once more and I shrank back in my chair.

"I am sorry… I know it sounds crazy and you must think me a spy since I know of those things. I wish I could explain how all of this happened, but I have no idea. I was as good as dead, I am not supposed to be here. I… I don't know what I am supposed to do. I remember less and less what is about to come but I know it is dangerous and the outcome might be totally different whatever I do or say. I might plunge this world into chaos and darkness if I do anything, I might as well if I just sit here and do nothing. I…" I started to panic again. The tears were flowing and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"There is no way of knowing what the outcome of all of this is. But you being here is no mistake. It means that you have a role to play in what is to come." Elrond had taken my hands in his and somehow his presence calmed me down when I looked into his eyes. He laid a hand on my forehead and closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again.

"I can sense something hidden deep inside of you, child. An ancient pain, like a mark on your soul that is only left by death. You have indeed come a long way and there will be decisions to be made that will determine your fate in this world." His words were cryptic. I remembered that the elves had a higher sense of what surrounded them and could tell a lot about the feelings of those in their presence. They were so ancient they held magic, it was in their blood.

"The Wraith on the Weathertop… He talked to me. He said they knew what I was before he stabbed me. What did he mean? I am just an ordinary human." All eyes turned on Gandalf and he let out a heavy sigh.

"There are old legends about there being several realities that are separated but connect sometimes if certain circumstances are matched. That might be the reason why our world is a story in yours. I have read about people like you a long time ago. If I am correct it is no coincidence that you woke up here in Middle Earth. You are what they called a drifter. You belong to more than one world and if you die your soul passes on to the next world. You must have had a strong connection to those stories or you would have ended up somewhere else. As for your knowledge of our world, it is clouded over more and more to keep you safe and because you are not supposed to remember things that have yet to happen, because you could be tempted to intervene in a way that would change everything or could in the worst case cause the death of someone who has to play an essential role." I stared at the old man. This made even less sense than me being here.

"But that is impossible. How am I what you say? My father is a mechanic and my mother a surgeon. There is nothing special about my family, nothing I wouldn't have noticed if out of the ordinary…"

"It has nothing to do with your heritage. It is simply something rooted in your blood because of the constellation of the stars at the time of your birth. Different worlds and realities aligning in a certain way release some powerful magic. You have simply been born at the right time in the right place to absorb this magic. It has different ways to reveal itself. In your case from what Aragorn told us about you, this magic saved you from death and brought you into our world. Only time will show how powerful the magic you hold is." Everyone in the room was somewhere in their own thoughts. I tried to wrap my head around the fact that magic actually existed where I was taught things like that didn't exist.

"We believe the rider attacked you after Frodo because he could sense the magic in your blood. It drew him to you and made the enemy aware of your existence. They will try to hunt you down. If they got their hands on you, they would have someone who holds information of incomparable value." It was the first time Strider, Aragorn, spoke.

"But the rider tried to kill me." He shook his hand and pushed the sleeve of my dress away from my injured arm.

"That is not what a Morgul-blade does. At least not all it is capable of. Its poison corrupts the heart, pulls you into the shadows and makes you one of them if the remaining shard stays in the body for too long. We were able to retrieve them from you and Frodo, but we cannot repair the damage done on your soul. Some of this darkness will always remain within you, to which extent I cannot say. You will sense them when they are close for that darkness will call out to them." His eyes turned softer when he saw the desperation taking over my features.

"So I am doomed already… I can't do anything. I couldn't even keep Frodo safe, because I was too afraid." My voice was barely more than a whisper, still all three of them seemed to hear me just fine.

"You are not doomed. You and the Halfling are now both chained to the fate of the ring, of which you should know already. The decision you have to make is what you will do with that knowledge. We create our own fate. You have to decide if you want to stay here in Rivendell under the care and protection of my kind, for as long as we can give you shelter. Or you can decide that you want to act instead of waiting for others to decide your fate. I sent out messengers and called all races here. There will be a council held where we will decide together what the fate of the ring and therefor your fate will be. You are free to attend the meeting if you wish to. But for now you should recover and regain your strength." I nodded weakly. All of this was way too much. A knock on the door had me turning around. Glorfindel had returned and made his way over to the table to stand beside Elrond. He bent down to whisper something in the dark-haired elf's ear, his eyes never leaving mine. Elrond nodded at that and looked back at me as he got out of his chair.

"You do not need to make that decision now, Lady Kayleigh. But soon you will have to choose your path. Glorfindel will return you to your chambers. Rest." Elrond's hand was cool against my skin and even if his words were full of authority his eyes showed compassion for me. He left the library, Aragorn excusing himself as well after giving my hand anther reassuring squeeze.

"I will remain here a little longer. Lord Elrond has made some additions to his collection of books I would love to take a look at." Glorfindel bowed his head to the wizard and motioned for me to follow him. Once we stepped outside he carefully closed the door. I waited for him, I had absolutely no idea from where we had come earlier.

"We should cover this up again." I nearly jumped out of my skin when his fingers softly wrapped around my wrist and he pulled the sleeve back down to cover my arm. I felt a cold chill in my stomach as his fingers brushed against the marked skin and quickly turned away. I didn't want him to see the tears of exhaustion, pain and shame.

"Why are you crying?" He still didn't let go of my hand even as I tried to pull away from him.

"I don't." Still refusing to look at him it took me by surprise when he gently took a hold of my chin and turned my face towards him. He tilted my head back until I looked up into his searching eyes.

"No, you sure don't." His voice was a soft whisper as he brushed away the tears running down my cheek.

"I don't understand why this is happening. I feel so weak. I almost got myself killed. And what for? It didn't make a difference that I tried to help even though I knew I would never be able to fight off those black riders. It didn't do anything that I intervened. Frodo still got hurt and I… I feel so embarrassed…" I couldn't keep the sob escaping my throat. Here I stood in the middle of the hallway, crying again in front of someone who was so used to this life and world that was still new to me. I never had to fight before and that made me feel like I was the only one here who didn't fit in. Who didn't belong. Who was just so different from everyone around me that it made me feel more alone than I ever felt back in my world. Glorfindel pulled me into his chest, trapping me in a firm but soft embrace until I started to calm down.

"It is no weakness or shame in admitting failure if you did the best you could, no matter the outcome. You are young. You still have so much to learn about the hardships of life. But you are not weak. You stayed instead of running for your life. You stayed and tried to safe another. Yes, you got injured. But by an enemy whose encounter most seasoned warriors wouldn't survive. You have nothing to be ashamed of, _niphredil._" He looked down at me with soft eyes, that didn't give away how old he really was. Whatever he called me, I liked the sound of it. I pulled away a little and wiped away the remaining tears.

"You surely must have more important things to do than to calm down a crying girl." I tried to apologize, he sure as hell had better things to do than looking after me.

"You remind me strongly of someone I used to know a long time ago. So it is no bother to me." He reached around me and opened a door. I hadn't even realized we were already back at my room. I surprised myself when I reached out for his hand before he could leave.

"Will I see you again?" I blushed. I didn't mean to ask that, I just liked being around him.

"If my company pleases you, I shall find the time to find you." He bowed his head again and left.


	4. Stronger than you know

I looked up from my book when I heard footsteps. I smiled as I recognized the wizard.

"And what might you be reading my dear?" He sat down next to me looking at the book in my lap.

"Uhm… I borrowed a book about the history of Middle Earth. Since I will be here I figured it would be helpful to know some more of the past." I closed the book and looked at him.

"Have you thought about what Lord Elrond told you? There is still time but you must decide what you will be doing." He gave me a warm smile and I smiled back at him.

"Honestly I am still trying to wrap my head around being this… drifter and all that. Only a few weeks back I was living a completely different life. Everything I could think about was to get away from the life I was living. In a way I got that I guess. Still it feels like making this decision is choosing between something that resembles my old life so much, meaning depending on others to make the right decisions for me and having to except whatever comes of it, or to choose for once in my life taking control of what is happening. I think I know what I want but it frightens me. I know nothing about how to protect myself though I'd rather fight my own battles instead of letting others fight them for me anymore." I stared off into the garden around us, not sure if Gandalf understood what I was trying to say.

"Your heart will tell you what to do. Your former life was dominated from the outside without you having control over it. Maybe this is another reason why you came to this world, to give you the choice to be in control this time. However, would you like to keep an old man company? I was told Frodo woke up and I thought you would like to see him and the other Hobbits." I nodded and got to my feet. I had already been wondering when Frodo would finally wake up.

I entered the room after Gandalf and relieve flooded me when I saw Frodo was awake and colour had returned to his ashen face. After his initial joy about Gandalf's return he looked past the wizard and smiled at me.

"You made it. I cannot thank you enough for trying to help us." I returned his smile and slowly walked closer.

"There is no need to thank me, Master Baggins. I did what everybody would have done though I didn't make that much of a difference after all." The Hobbit still smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"Frodo. I would be glad if you would consider us friends after what we went through. Sam told me you got stabbed as well… How are you feeling?" A sigh escaped me and I tried to keep smiling.

"I am doing good, considering I was out of consciousness almost as long as you. Still I fear I am far from healed." Frodo nodded and started talking to Gandalf. A shadow by the door caught my attention and I turned to face Aragorn. With a small smile he retreated from the room when he saw Frodo was eager to catch up with Gandalf and so I followed him.

"How are you holding? I mean honestly." He had pulled me a bit to the side after leaving the room and was now looking at me with searching eyes. My shoulders sank a bit as if a great weight had been laid on them.

"Honestly? I don't know. Hell I don't even know what I am feeling, if I am feeling anything at all. I feel this dull pain in my arm that reminds me there is something that should have killed me right away. I don't even want to think about the other possibility if it hadn't killed me and Lord Elrond wouldn't have been able to help me. I am trying so hard to understand what is happening, I don't even know what I am supposed to do. A few weeks back I tried so hard to get away from a life dictated by my mother, a life where I was a mere prisoner even if I was of legal age. No decision made was my own, I was to follow orders, to obey or face the consequences. My mother tried to marry me off against my will and the moment I finally was ready to get away, to have my own life… That moment were freedom was only inches away that _pig_ shoves me down the balcony because I refused getting molested by him. I was supposed to be free and what did I get? I cannot forget the feeling of blood pouring into my lungs, seeing my best friends shocked face and the pure disgust and disappointment in my mother's eyes as she looked down on my broken body. That should have been the end. And instead I wake up in this world. I nearly got myself killed again, because I made a decision. I decided not to stand back and look what it got me! I can feel this evil pulsing in the wound and I am afraid it will consume me one day. And now? I got two decisions. One: staying here, hoping somehow, someone manages to figure out how to deal with this stupid ring that apparently decides over my fate now. And that is none different from the last twenty years of my life. Sitting there while others make decisions for me and I am doomed to deal with the aftermath. And if I decide not to stay here I am thrown into something I have never known before. The freedom of choice. If I leave here they will hunt me down, Gandalf and Elrond said so themselves. I don't know how to fight, I don't know this land and I have no idea where I should go or what I should do when I cannot stay here. I had made plans for my life and now I have nothing, because I died and woke up here! This is so unfair! Why is this happening to me? All just because of something that happened while I was only coming into life. What cruel force puts something like that on a defenceless newborn and seals its fate before it is even able to breath on its own?! I just don't know who I am any more…" Everything seemed to crash around me. The carefully build facade I had been able to hold up for years now. It had crumbled away now that there was no more consequence in talking about what happened behind closed doors. If the world had only known what my mother did to me since my father left us. Caleb was the only one who knew, the only one I could trust. I didn't lie, I really didn't know what to do. It was like I said, trading one cage for another or be truly free for once in my life and having no idea what to do with it.

I was so caught up in my head I hadn't registered the elf approaching Aragorn and me. I was trying so hard to breath I didn't feel him pulling me into him and Aragorn leaving us on the balcony.

"You need to breath, _niphredil_." I didn't understand the elvish words flooding my senses but they calmed me. I only made out one word 'niphredil', I didn't know what it meant but Glorfindel had called me that a few days ago. Slowly my breathing evened out again and my heart stopped racing. The blood in my ears wasn't pumping as loud as before and a soft calmness ebbed over me as the words continued pouring over me.

"What happened?" My words were but a whisper. I didn't look up, all I could see was white fabric and some of the ever present trees in the background.

"You fell into panic. You were so caught up in your own mind you almost stopped breathing." A cool hand brushed some hair out of my face and I finally looked up. Blue eyes answered mine and I sighed when I recognized Glorfindel.

"And again you have to deal with the mess I am…" I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me and kept me close to him.

"And again it is no bother to me. I am not going to ask of you to repeat what had you so worked up. I heard most of it." I closed my eyes in embarrassment and let my head sink against the elf's chest. I just stood there, clinging to him like a frightened child, as he once again started talking in that beautiful language.

"I am just so weak. I am always a bother to everyone around me…" He stopped talking and had me look at him again.

"You may be many things, but weak is none of them. You are so much stronger than you can know by now. You will see. You will find a purpose and you will leave the life you lost behind. It will fade to memory and some day it will feel like a bad dream." He let go of me and cast me one of his soft smiles.

"When will it stop to hurt?" Instead of answering he half turned away towards the stair leading down from the balcony.

"Come. I want to show you something." He turned a few steps downward and held his hand out to me. After a few second I slipped my hand in his and followed him.

He led me between buildings until we reached one that stood a little to the side. Inside I was hit with a smell I knew from when I was still a child and my father took me with him to a circus. We stopped in front of a boy, inside stood a beautiful white horse.

"Asfaloth." The horse lifted its head and trotted over with a soft snore, pressing its nose into Glorfindel's outstretched hand. After a moment the animal turned its head to look at me with curious and intelligent eyes.

"He remembers you." Glorfindel gently tucked on my elbow so I was standing in front of the horse. The animal neared its head and seemed to take in my scent before blowing its breath in my face.

"I can recall being on a horse after the attack. But I don't remember him. He is yours?" I hesitantly lifted my hand until it touched the white fur and began to gently pat it.

"Not exactly. I ride with him. He is more of a loyal companion than something I own. Elves don't believe in ownership over animals. Most of the guard ride a horse but we have a bond to them. I could never imagine riding with another, same as he would never allow anyone else to guide him into battle. Our horses are different from the ones humans tame and hold as their property." I listened to him while my hand remained on the soft fur.

"It is in his eyes. They are more intelligent and observant than horses where I come from." As if he understood the horse snored and shook his head.

"They are. They hold a tinge of magic themselves, his ancestors go back thousands of years. Have you ever been on a horse before?" I looked up at the elf and shook my head.

"I have been on a pony when I was six years old. I felt like I was flying. But until you took me to Rivendell I have never been on a horse before. I always dreamed of it though." A smile of a distant memory ghosted around my lips.

"I could teach you if you wish for it. Asfaloth doesn't seem to mind your presence." I looked at him in surprise.

"I would love that. You really want to teach me? Why?" He smiled and tucked a strand of my hair back into my braid.

"Because I think it would make you happy. I will not go easy on you though. And first you will learn before you even go near a horse will be how to tend to them. Before you can ride a horse you need to understand it, therefore you will help keeping the stables clean and feeding them. Maybe what you need is a purpose to help your mind find peace in this new life, _niphredil_."

"What does it mean? You called me that before."

"It is the name of a pale flower growing in winter. Small and delicate but growing strong against all odds." I turned away and blushed a little. I hadn't expected such an answer.

"It sounds beautiful. So when will you start teaching me about horses?" I tried to change the subject, something that didn't go unnoticed be the elf. With a chuckle he told me that I would have to wait for a few more days because he would be heading out in the morning, scouting for the black riders.

o-0-o

The next days I started wandering around more and more, exploring the grounds of Rivendell. I had asked Thúldil for a shirt and some pants because I hated walking around in dresses I couldn't put on by myself all the time. She had been surprised at first and tried to talk me out of it but soon realized I would not change my mind. So she brought me some shirts that would touch down to my knees and some pants resembling leggings. My old boots had not survived walking the plaines of Arnor and were replaced by a pair of leather boots that were lighter than my old ones but much more comfortable.

On one of my walks I had come across an elder Hobbit who had been curious about me. It didn't take me long to figure out it was Bilbo Baggins. He had taken an instant liking to me which had been mutual and so I ended up sitting and talking to him for hours. I loved listening to him telling me the story about how he encountered Thorin Oakenshield and his band of dwarves and his journey to reclaim Erebor. I distantly remembered the story but it was something else to sit there and listen to the one who actually lived that adventure. Bilbo seemed happy that someone wanted to know everything about his adventures with the dwarves and so he couldn't be stopped. Listening to him helped me a lot to understand some of the affairs of Middle Earth and its inhabitants. From time to time Frodo joined in and I listened to them telling stories of Frodo's youth.

It didn't go unnoticed by Aragorn that from time to time I would even bring some parchment and ink when meeting with Bilbo to write down some of the stories he was telling.

I looked up in confusion when a book with no title appeared in front of me. Aragorn was towering over me with a soft expression on his face.

"What is that?" I took a hold of the book and opened it only to find all the pages blank.

"I saw you writing when you talked to Bilbo the other day. Why don't you start writing down your own story? I think you have quite a lot to tell yourself."

"You mean like Bilbo did with his journey to the Lonely Mountain? He showed the book to Frodo yesterday. What is there to tell about me?" The man before me nodded. I looked up into the tree for several moments before I found the courage to ask him what had been on my mind for some time now.

"Can you teach me how to fight?" He looked at me with a bit of surprise.

"Why would you want to learn how to fight?"

"Because I think I won't be staying here much longer after it is decided what happens to the ring. Where ever the ring goes I intend to go. For once in my life I want to be in charge of what happens to me. And since my life seems to be bound to the ring's fate I thought it a good idea to tag along. Whatever that means. The other reason is that I don't ever in my life won't to feel helpless again. I don't want to be dependent on others, I want to be able to take care of myself. I want to be able to defend my life on my own." Aragorn slightly bowed his head. He seemed not as surprised at my answer as he had been at my question.

"And you think you have nothing to tell. Already you are no longer the woman I found a few weeks back. Every step you took up to know made you stronger. Maybe one day you will realize just how strong you really are. Even if you don't think so, your previous life made you stronger not weaker. I can show you how to fight. But I will show you the elven way since you are not built to fight with blunt force like most mortal men do." I smiled at him.

"I can never repay you for that. When do you want to start? I mean not to rush anything… Glorfindel returned this morning and I will help him with the horses, starting tomorrow morning." Aragorn looked down at me again and seemed deep in thought for a moment.

"I have never seen that elf take such a liking to a human though I know him since I was a child… I will come find you at the stables tomorrow. The sooner we start the better." With another smile he excused himself and I could see Arwen waiting for him at the far end of the garden. _I wonder what he meant with what he said about Glorfindel…_

For the next couple of weeks I barely saw anything apart from the stables or the training grounds. Glorfindel had me cleaning out the stables on a regular basis, it was hard work but somehow I liked it, I liked being around the horses and most of the elves had gotten used to me being around real soon. Once he decided to actually teach me about horses and not only about cleaning them I got to know another side of the always dressed in with elf. He was an unforgiving teacher, never letting slip anything. He would have me do everything until I did it right, even if that meant we were at the stables until late at night.

Whenever I was finished with my daily routine down at the stables Aragorn would come to pick me up. If my muscles weren't sore before, they were by the time he was done with me. I had bruises and cuts all over my body and on more than one opportunity I had to ask myself if I was really sure I was doing the right thing. The ranger taught me not only how to handle a sword, but also how to shoot a bow. From time to time the Hobbits would join us for a bit of training of their own or just to watch Aragorn literally kick my ass.

I took his advice to heart and though I was exhausted I started writing about what my life had been before I came to Middle Earth, realizing that I forgot more and more about that life. Some days it felt like the distant memory of a bad dream. And the longer I was here, the more I seemed to forget about what I knew was going to happen. I still remembered things that had happened before I came to Middle Earth but the future became more clouded with each passing day. I came to recognize the change in myself. Where I had been shy before I was now holding myself with more confidence. My body had changed as well. I had been a little chubby before but with the almost daily training and the different kind of food I had lost a considerable amount of weight and put on some muscle.

I was fascinated how nature changed when summer slowly turned to autumn. It was still warm but the leaves turned red and golden all around. I was standing on the balcony of my room one day in late September when I noticed some riders approaching. Curiosity kept me outside as they fast approached the gates. The first thing I noticed was how different the horses were. They were muscular as the elven horses but their movement was less gracious and they seemed to have a more bulky frame. The riders clearly were men. Tall and muscular from what I could tell. Their leader reminded me of what I always imagined a Viking to look like. From the way he held himself he seemed used to giving orders rather than receiving them. I wondered if they were here for Elrond's council concerning the ring.

Over the course of the next days more guests arrived at Rivendell and I was curious to meet them. But with me spending most time with Glorfindel or Aragorn it would be rather unlikely that I would have the opportunity to speak to one of them.

"Again! Don't let your guard down. Always keep your head up. You need to know where your opponent I going to move before he does." I was panting and my muscles burned. Whatever got him so worked up today, Aragorn seemed to take it out on me. I had lost track of time after long hours of dogging his attacks and fighting back. I managed to at least get to him a few times but more than once I was the one to land on the dusty ground. I noticed movement in the corner of my eyes and knew someone was watching us but I had no time to concentrate on that. Aragorn came at me once more. Instead of taking the blow head on I dodged it and rolled to the left. I got up to my feet in one fluid motion, turned on my heels and aimed for his hip. As if he knew me intention he stepped to the side. That was the moment I kicked the back of his knee hard, it had been my intention all along to distract him with the blow to his hip. Down on one knee he blocked my sword and started laughing loud.

"Well done." He smiled and with a triumphant grin I removed my dagger from his throat.

"Uff…" Not even a second later I landed on my back with so much force it pushed the air from my lungs. While getting up he had gripped my ankle and yanked me off my feet and now I was the one gasping for air with a blade on her throat. He held out his hand to pull me back to my feet.

"Remember, never let down your guard." I nodded, bowed forward with the hands on my knees and still breathing heavily.

"She fights like a man." I looked up to see an elf leaning against a wooden post. He had long blond hair and was dressed in a long sleeved shirt and some pants. Aragorn smiled and walked towards him. They exchanged some words in what I knew to be Sindarin before the elf turned towards me.

"Show me what you can do with the bow." I was surprised and looked at Aragorn.

"Do it. There is no better archer than him." I nodded and went to get my bow. When I came back the elf introduced himself as Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. He had me shoot some arrows before he corrected my stance and the way I was holding up the bow. By the end of the afternoon I was able to hit four out of ten targets where before I barely was able to hit one. The following days he started to come by to help Aragorn teach me and I greatly appreciated it. His style of fighting was different but it helped me a lot to get used to different people fighting in a different way and fight more than one opponent at once.

* * *

**I got back to the idea of Asfaloth beeing Glorfindel's horse as it was in the books rather than beeing Arwen's as depicted in the movies because I just think of ot as more fitting. I will jump a little between movie and book, because there are some aspects I like more in the books others I like more in the movies.**

**Anna:** Thank you so much for your review. What you said about her dealing with her death I had already in the back of my mind and was actually figuring a way to work that out when I got your opinion, so thank you for helping me decide that that was a topic I needed to adress.


	5. New paths and goodbeys

**I decided not to translate the Sindarin phrases as most of you might already know thei meaning anyways. If you won't me to do it anyways just let me know.**

* * *

"Tell me again why exactly I have to wear a dress…" I was annoyed and tired. I hadn't slept much this night, dreams of the black riders and the Weathertop kept haunting me. Thúldil had come to me early this morning, carrying a dress.

"Because Lord Elrond's council will meet today. And since you are supposed to attend this meeting you need to look representable. Not that you wouldn't look lovely in your ordinary clothing. But today as a guest of this house you represent it and as such it will be expected of you to dress like a lady." I let out another heavy sigh as she continued to brush the knots out of my hair. I knew that she meant well and that it wasn't meant as an insult. But with a past like mine, being told to dress up wasn't exactly getting me excited in a good way.

"I wish I had curls like you do…" Thúldil sighed finger combing my long blonde curls once more. She decided to just pull back some strands from the front into a lose braid on the back of my head while letting the rest fall down over my back. I looked at her through the mirror.

"I have never seen an elf with curls. Are there any?" She laughed softly and shook her head.

"No. Our race seems to lack the ability to grow curls. Though Lady Arwen's hair is a little more wavy…" She finished my hair and had me step into the dress. It was white and she told me it had been made just for me. The sleeves were long enough to cover up my injured arm and the shoulders were left bare. The corset top had silver stitching all over, making it look like it was covered with silver vines and leaves.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw myself in the mirror. I had never considered myself beautiful but the woman looking back at me now seemed to bare hardly any resemblance to me.

A knock on the door plucked me from my thoughts and I stood hesitantly as Glorfindel entered. Thúldil bowed in respect to him before leaving us alone.

"I thought you might wish for someone to accompany you." I averted my gaze and bowed my head in silent appreciation of him being so considerate. I couldn't quite figure what it was that mostly had me so nervous around him. Maybe it was that I just didn't understand why he would be taking so much time in tutoring me with the horses and always handle me with this affectionate care I had done nothing for to deserve it.

"Who would have thought that so much beauty was hiding behind the girl that I brought here…" He was speaking mostly to himself, still it made me flush red.

"I stand nothing in comparison to the elven women. And I doubt I hardly can keep up in appearance with the noblewomen of men…" I almost flinched back when his fingers touched my skin to tilt up my head.

"Don't be so quick to belittle yourself. You might not see it that way, but the elven beauty is dull. Nothing special that would catch the eye. At least not to me, not anymore. Not after having lived so long. Beauty is to be found in the little things. Your appearance is quite extraordinary for a human but it is the fire burning inside of you that sparks it up even more." I couldn't bear looking at him any longer. Back home I had been used to unwanted attention but Glorfindel's chivalry left me clue and speechless. I simply wasn't used to someone acting like that without expecting something in return.

"Shall we?" With a small smirk he stood by the door and waited for me. A little anxious I nodded and closed the distance between us.

Glorfindel guided me through a variety of corridors I didn't recognize. He was awfully quiet which added to my anxiety.

"You look pale, _niphredil_." I looked up at him, unsure how to respond to that.

"I am nervous… I don't know what Lord Elrond expects of me. Or for that matter what everybody else will be expecting. If there is any reason for me to be there besides looking pretty." I almost lost my footing when we came to an abrupt stop.

"Don't do that." Before I could ask him what he meant he continued. "If Lord Elrond wanted you there just for appearances, he would have told you so. You have your part to play same as the Hobbit. Whatever that part might be will be determined soon enough. So stop acting like a child. That is not you but your fear of the unknown talking." Shocked I looked up at him and tried to pull my arm out of his grasp. Never before had he spoken to me like that and it scared me.

"I am sorry…" My voice was but a whisper. With a sigh he pulled me close and pressed his lips against my forehead.

"Forgive me. After all those decades there are few things that have me so on edge like this meeting. I didn't mean to lash out at you like that. This meeting will determine all our fates, all of Middle Earth will have to bear the consequences of what we decide today. Don't worry about what might happen. You will have your seat next to mine among the elves of Rivendell and if need be, your voice will be heard as an equal. You have as much a say in this matter as everybody else. After all you and the Hobbit are bound to the fate of the ring." For a small moment I couldn't help myself and threw my body into the elf. I needed this small moment of comfort and as his arms tightened around me I knew he understood that need to feel save.

"As long as I can, I promise to keep you safe, _niphredil._"

o-0-o

The council was held on a kind of secluded balcony. Vast enough to hold the crow that had gathered. I stood next to Glorfindel, still in the shade, and stared in awe. Some faces seemed familiar, among the elves of Mirkwood, as my companion explained to me, I could make out Legolas. At the far end of the balcony I saw Aragorn talking to Gandalf and Frodo. I also could make out the man resembling a Viking, I had seen upon his arrival. Of whom I didn't know anyone was the party of dwarves, eyeing the elves in suspicion and likewise. I almost rolled my eyes at the obvious display of hatred and mistrust between both races.

With a gentle push to the small of my back Glorfindel guided me down the few stairs. I hated feeling the eyes of some of the men on my back. I hated the whispers that caught in my ears.

"A woman?"

"What purpose would a woman serf at such a meeting?"

"Bloody elves… bringing a woman into this…"

I looked up as a tall figure blocked my path and was met with kind eyes.

"Lady Kayleigh…" His formality took me by surprise as Legolas lifted my hand to his lips and gave me a warm smile. He had been teaching me how to shoot arrows properly for quite some time now and never had he acted like this.

"Why are you acting so formal all of a sudden?" I couldn't help the question. Glorfindel still had his hand against my back and now whispered softly into my ear.

"Because it is expected of him. After all as the prince of Mirkwood he has to keep up appearances at occasions like this." I bit my tongue in order to curse. _How could I just forget that he is a prince? Why am I forgetting so much the longer I am here? I cannot even remember the names of those present at this council…_

"The same formal rules of behaviour are expected of you. That means if you wish to keep your face, I suggest you courtesy now." I made haste of following suit. I was thankful for Glorfindel being here and helping me through all this formality as I knew almost nothing about it. I highly doubted what was considered appropriate in my world could easily be an offensive move in this.

Legolas softly nodded his head in approval of my gesture and gave me another smile before returning to his people. From where he was standing I caught Aragorn's eye and he bowed his head as a greeting.

"I fear we have yet to meet, my lady." The 'Viking' had approached me and was now as, except for the Hobbits and dwarves, everyone else towering over me.

"I am afraid so, my lord." I repeated the courtesy as before, this time with more ease, since I knew what was expected of me.

"Though I have to wonder how it is possible that Lord Elrond managed to hide such beauty from my eyes all those weeks." I was taken a little aback by his flirtatious smile and once more I appreciated Glorfindel never leaving my side. I also noticed that Aragorn, though still in conversation with Gandalf, seemed to take in every move the man in front of me made with cautious eyes.

"We should take our seats, Lady Kayleigh. There will be time for conversation later." I followed the elf's gaze. Elrond had appeared on the balcony and made his way towards his seat. Slowly everyone took their seats and the voices ebbed down.

"Who was that man?" I whispered to Glorfindel who showed me to my seat between him and Gandalf.

"If I am not mistaken he would be Boromir, son of Denethor II who is currently steward on the throne of Gondor. Why do you ask?"

"I am not sure. There is something about him… Something I should know about him but that keeps escaping my mind the more I try to remember." I stopped talking when Elrond stood up again, now addressing all who had gathered.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." He stopped for a brief moment before he turns to Frodo motioning for the pedestal in the middle.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." I watched the Hobbit get up to his feet and lay the ring on the pedestal. When he sat back down he seemed as if someone lifted a heavy burden from his shoulders. The Ring itself looked nothing special to me, a simple golden band. Still there was something that made my stomach churn.

"So it is true…" I look up to see Boromir put his hand up against his mouth and then get to his feet. "In a dream I saw the eastern sky grow dark. In the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand, Isildur's bane is found. Isildur's bane…" With suspicion I watched him draw closer to the Ring with each word. Slowly he lifts his hand towards it as if in deep trance.

"Boromir!" Elrond looks alarmed and the feeling in my gut kept getting worse each second. The man jumped back when Gandalf sprang to his feet and started talking with a loud and resonating voice. Each word drawing in the air and darkening the sky.

_"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrâkatuluk agh burzum ishi krimpatul!"_ I almost winced as a pain shot through my head. Distantly I recognized that all elves seemed to be effected in the same way, while Boromir had backed up into his seat with a shocked face.

"Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond's voice was something in between anger and shock and he seemed to have paled just a little. I looked to my right when I felt Glorfindel's hand reassuringly touch my thigh as Gandalf apologized to those present.

"It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use the Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the bloodof our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him." Boromir had gotten up again, slowly walking around and addressing everyone with a voice used to giving orders and leading men into battle. I didn't like what he suggested one bit and I wasn't the only one.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Boromir turned to face Aragorn who had suddenly interrupted him. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." All had fallen silent upon his calm words. Somehow I had the feeling this wasn't the end of this and was proved right a second later.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" The Gondorian looked down on Aragorn with something resembling disregard and disrespect. At those words now Legolas jumped to his feet in barely contained anger.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." No everyone who did not permanently reside in Rivendell looked at the ranger with surprise and some with admiration. Boromir was less surprised but seemed not to believe who he was facing.

"Aragorn… This… is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor.", continued the elf until Aragorn held his hand up to cut him off.

_"Havo dad, Legolas."_ I silently thanked Glorfindel for translating that phrase to me as Boromir now looked first at Legolas and then back at the heir to Gondor in disgust.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king!" He returned to his seat still shooting daggers at Aragorn with his eyes. I withstood the urge to roll my eyes. _Why do men always have the urge to prove themselves better than someone else?_

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Now Gandalf spoke up as well, backing up the ranger.

"You only have one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond had gotten to his feet again and was now looking at every single one of us.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Faster than anyone could have stopped him a dwarf with flaming red hair got up. His axe in both hand he brought it down on the Ring with all his might. Not even an inch before reaching its target the axe shattered and the dwarf was thrown back and off his feet. The same second an excruciating pain shot through my arm like wildfire. I distantly noticed I let out a scream of agony as around me arguments started to break out. My mind was flooded with pictures of death, destruction, blood, gore, pain and decay. All swimming together leaving behind only an eye of living fire that seemed to look straight down my soul.

_'Where is my ring, Kayleigh?'_ I shook my head. Under no circumstance would I tell this monstrosity where the Ring was. Another wave of pain shot through my body and brain and had me screaming again at the top of my lungs.

"Kayleigh! Look at me, _niphredil_. I beg you, open your eyes." Panting I opened my eyes. I hadn't noticed I fell down to my knees. All voices had died down and every single one on the balcony was staring down at me. I could barely see their faces, my eyes fixed on those blue orbs in front of me, which I knew belonged to Glorfindel. He let out a relieved sigh before bringing o cloth to my face. I took a hold of the fabric with my left hand, my right arm still felt like it was on fire, and saw it was stained red where he had dabbed it against my nose. I kept the pressure against my face, I could feel the warm fluid on my skin. The same time the elf in front of me pushed back my sleeve to reveal the wound. When I looked down it had started bleeding a little and the black lines seemed to pulse in tune with their own sickening heartbeat. Slowly the pain subsided but I felt drained of all strength.

"Let me help you." Seemingly effortless Glorfindel lifted me to my feet and helped sit back down. Gently he helped me clean off the remaining blood from my face while still everyone was eyeing me with suspicion.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Although I do not know the way." My eyes shot to Frodo who was now standing as tall as someone of his height could. Gandalf's face softened and he cast the Halfling an affectionate but slightly pained smile.

"I shall help you bear this burden Frodo. As long as it is yours to bear." He walked around him and put a hand reassuringly on the Hobbit's shoulder. The next one was Aragorn to pledge his allegiance to Frodo and him followed Legolas and the dwarf who had tried to destroy the Ring. My mind was running at full speed as Boromir stated that he would too join in the quest to destroy the Ring.

"Wait…" my voice was hoarse and I still felt weak as I tried to stand. I gladly leaned onto Glorfindel who stepped closer in order to support me while standing up.

"I do not know to what extent I could be of use to you. But I refuse to stay here while you carry this burden. Since my life seems to be linked with the fate of the Ring, same as yours Frodo, I will not be left behind. I can only promise you to do everything within my power to help you see this Ring destroyed. If you will have me that is…" I could see the confusion in Boromir's and Gimli's face. Surely they were not used to women holding their ground. After all in this rather medieval world I was sure a woman's position was rather at the stove and not among warriors.

Frodo smiled at me with a knowing look. He understood why I had to do this. Because he had the same reason. We both could not stand by and watch others determine our fate or see the horrors the Ring showed us come to life.

"We would be honoured to know you by our side. The moment we leave you will be ready. You are skilled with the blade and you harbour a lot of courage." I smiled at Aragorn. I really appreciated his words and Legolas bowed his head in agreement. I slowly pulled away from the elf by my side and walked to stand in front of Frodo.

"We will see this evil destroyed, my friend." I gave him a small kiss to the head and I could hear him thanking me for my support. I let go of him to find my place between Aragorn and Legolas, still feeling Boromir's curious eyes on me.

"Frodo is not going anywhere without me!" Much to my and everyone elses surprise Sam Gamgee sprang from a bush and ran to join us.

"No indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council meeting and you are not." A genuine smile played along Elrond's lips as he looked down on the two Hobbits standing close together. Suddenly, not without creating a little ruckus, the two remaining Halflings came bursting out of hiding behind some pillars.

"Wait! We're coming too!" To say the look of confusion on Elrond's face as they ran past him was hilarious was an understatement.

"You would have to send us home tied up and in a sack to stop us!" Merry stated with a grin on his face and Merry added to that stuttering.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing…"

"Well that rules you out, Pip." First the Hobbit nodded sheepishly and as the words registered with him he looked at his cousin slightly offended.

"Ten companions… So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond looked us over while he stated thus.

"Great! Where are we going?"

"You got to be kidding me…" I couldn't help the groan about Pippin's remark in.

o-0-o

"Remember to keep your heels down!" I tried my hardest to press my heels further down. It was the second time Glorfindel would actually let me sit on a horse to put what he taught me to the test. So far I did a mildly good job, at least I only fell down once.

It had been a few days since the council and still I was asking myself if I made the right call in joining the Fellowship. But what I had seen in that brief moment when the dwarf tried to shatter the Ring made it impossible for me to stay here and do nothing but wait for fate to be decided.

"Concentrate!" His harsh voice brought me back to the present. One thing I learned early on was that there was a huge difference between the Glorfindel who answered my countless questions and Glorfindel the instructor. He was relentless and had me do everything over and over again until he was satisfied. He motioned for me to guide the horse to our right, further into the woods surrounding Rivendell. As I did so there was a sudden cracking noise and the leaves at our feet burst all around us.

With a high pitched squeal the horse soared on his hind legs so fast I had to hold on for dear life. I panicked when it came crashing down on all four legs and started darting off between the trees. I barely registered the white patch chasing after us until in one fluid motion Glorfindel lifted himself in the saddle behind me. He reached around me for the reigns and brought the horse to a stop while uttering words in Sindarin.

"Are you all right?" I panted heavily, still shocked and nodded to his soft voice in my ear.

"You need to pay more attention to your surroundings. You could have seen the branch coming down." I just nodded. I feared I wouldn't be able to say a word anyways. He gently turned the horse around but stayed in the saddle behind me. We had been walking away some miles from the grounds of Rivendell.

"Relax. You did well considering it was your second time on a horseback. Just watch. I let him find his own way, I merely give him direction. He knows where he is stepping better than you do." I hesitantly let out my breath I didn't realize I had been holding in and eased myself back into his chest. Sitting in the saddle in front of him felt weird. For one because we were so close and the second thing was that I feared he would sense my inner turmoil.

"What is on your mind, _niphredil_?" Of course he noticed…

"I am wondering if I made the right call. If it is wise to have joined the Fellowship. If I will not be holding them back or endanger them if we were to meet the enemy…" His right arm wrapped around my shoulders and he rested his head on top of mine.

"If it was the right call we will only know once your journey begins in a few days. But remember what I told you: you are stronger than you know. And from what Aragorn tells me you have quite the talent for sword fighting and Legolas also seems quite content with your progress in archery. You will be able to hold your ground when it comes to battle. I will not lie to you. Training is one thing, but the first time you take a life will decide who you will be from then on. Even if you are left without a choice, the first blood you spill is something that marks you. Either you collapse under the weight of that action and succumb to madness or you keep going, accept it was something you had to do and seal off that part of you until it is needed. That way you survive. And I know you are a survivor." I had to smile a little at his words. It filled me with pried that apparently all of my instructors thought I was actually capable of taking care of myself. There was something else weighing down on me, something I had to ask.

"I need to ask you something…" I wasn't really sure how I wanted to go about this matter.

"Whatever it is, just ask."

"The first day I woke up after the events at Amon Sûl, you said I reminded you of someone. Who were you speaking about?" There was a moment of silence and I wasn't sure if he would answer me. I almost started to apologize when he spoke.

"I was talking about my sister. She died a long time ago. You remind me strongly of her. She was gentle and kind hearted but stubborn and fierce in battle. We fought side by side, where one was lacking the other filled in. When I look at you I see the same fire burning in your eyes. That is why I keep telling you how strong you are. Why I keep pushing you harder than I would be doing with anyone else. And so far it has proved me nothing but right. You learned so much in the short amount of time you spent in _Imladris_. You mastered the sword faster than it should be possible for a human, let alone speak a woman, in the time given. Most of human kind can't even wield a practicing sword properly at the end of their life. Aragorn taught you the elven way, like he was taught when he was a child. Who knows what resides within you that even you don't know of…" His voice trailed off and he started whispering words in Sindarin. Since I had started to learn the tongue of the elves I understood some words. Even if I didn't get all he was saying, I understood it was some kind of poem he was reciting. I had to smile when I noticed it was a poem about the beauty of battle, which was kind of ironic given the gentle nature of the elves.

o-0-o

I sat down on the long table between Aragorn and Legolas who both greeted me warmly. We were all dining together this evening for it was our last before leaving Rivendell tomorrow. Of course the dwarves had put some distance between themselves and the elves, stating that even if we were all to work together they still didn't trust them.

Lord Elrond had spoken some words before we all started eating and I was surprised to find meat on the table for I had experienced up until now that there was never served meat.

"It is rare for my kin to serve meat. We only do so on special occasions for we deem the life of the animals far too valuable to slaughter them for our own selfish needs." I looked at Legolas with a little remorse for I always enjoyed eating meat.

"Do not feel guilty for liking the taste of it. When we have meat we use all of the animal, so nothing goes to waste in order to honour its sacrifice." He smiled at me and offered me some of the meat which I took with a sheepish smile of my own.

Around us the mood brightened a little the more the wine started to flow. I noticed especially Boromir was getting quite friendly with the dwarves, making jokes and laughing a lot. Honestly I had to say that I liked this side to him much more than him acting all high born.

Later some elves started to play music and some couples started dancing a little but mostly there were conversations all throughout the room. At one point, I blamed it on the wine, Pippin started singing some songs from the Shire which everyone seemed to enjoy.

"My Lady, do you know some songs?" I looked at Merry who blushed a deep red.

"I don't know if any of the songs I know are appropriate here." I tried to get out of this without having to sing. Even if I was quite capable of doing so, I often avoided it. When Pippin joined his cousin I had to give in before they started drawing even more attention to us than the bickering dwarves.

"Just this one song…

Here comes a barrow, rumbling down the lane  
Some call him a thief, some said he was insane  
Straining in the darkness, sleeping in the day  
That's what they say

A lifeless body in a mothy robe  
A worn-out hat and a perforated coat  
Nobody's gonna miss him  
Or gather at his grave  
That's what they say

What's your name, vagabond?  
Where have you been?  
What's your aim, vagabond?  
What have you seen?  
Where do you come from?  
And what do you strive?  
Come, tell me about a vagabond's life

Ashes to ashes, the glow of thrombose  
Leaves off society, he was one of those  
Was living on others, put all of us to shame  
That's what they say

He walked with a limp, but he had been around  
From far east to west  
With a north wind down south  
He was branded and outlawed, it was time to repay  
That's what they say

What's your name, vagabond?  
Where have you been?  
What's your aim, vagabond?  
What have you seen?  
Where do you come from?  
And what do you strive?  
Come, tell me about a vagabond's life

Don't call it murder, how can you dare  
Turn around and leave, you shouldn't really care  
All cases closed and pauper's grave  
That's what they say

Rest in peace, vagabonds  
Where have you been?  
Rest in peace, vagabonds  
What have you seen?  
Where did you come from?  
And what did you strive?  
Come, tell me about a vagabond's life, yeah

Rest in peace, vagabonds  
Where have you been?  
Rest in peace, vagabonds  
What have you seen?  
Where did you come from?  
And what did you strive?  
The story of a vagabond's life

The story of a vagabond's life…"

When I opened my eyes again I was surprised that everyone was looking at me. The music had stopped and the whole room had fallen silent. I felt a little embarrassed, I hadn't really given it much thought what I wanted to sing for the first that came to mind had been one of my favourite Mono Inc songs.

"A sad song, still beautifully performed." Elrond had gotten out of his chair and bowed his head in my direction. Now other guest in the room followed suit in complimenting my singing. What took me by surprise the most was the oldest of the dwarves coming up to me. He took my hand in his and placed a soft kiss to it.

"I would have never thought it possible that any song would ever touch my heart as our own songs. But you, my lady… I wish I had the words to describe the feelings you just invoked in my old heart." I smiled at him and bowed my head.

"I must thank you for your kind words, master dwarf. If my singing brought you some joy that is more than I could have asked for." He beamed up at me before retreating towards his fellow kinsmen.

"May I have a word?" I turned around to find Glorfindel standing before me. With a nod I followed him out onto the balcony.

"It was a song from your world I assume."

"Yes, actually one of my favourites. A rather sad song but most songs I know and love are of a completely different nature and hardly appropriate for this world." I looked up at the moon that was shining bright and full tonight.

"I have something for you. It belonged to my sister and I think she would approve of my decision to give it to you as my parting gift." I turned towards him. He was holding up a beautiful silver necklace holding a single pale blue stone. Glorfindel motioned for me to turn around so he could put it around my neck.

"It is so beautiful. Thank you so much." I couldn't help the urge to throw my arms around his neck and after a second he pulled me close.

"Maybe you will think of me from time to time when you look at it." There was a sad smile playing along his lips and for the first time I was painfully aware of the fact that I was leaving not only Rivendell behind tomorrow but him as well.

"I could never forget you… You have been so kind to me from the second we met. There is no way I could ever repay you for what you did for me. Will I be seeing you ever again?" There was a sudden dull pain in my chest and I could feel the tears starting to spill. He gently brushed them away and put a soft kiss against the top of my head.

"I am sure we will one day, _niphredil._ Until that day you hold on to the necklace. Whenever evil draws near, the stone will light up. May it be of help to you and remind you that you have found friends in this world that would do everything in their power to hold you once more."

* * *

**All credits for the song go to the band Mono Inc and their label Nuclear Blast. (song A vagabond's life)**


	6. The Ring goes south

Getting out of bed was hard. I was anxious what this journey would hold in stall. I could vaguely remember some rather short pieces of the plot. But I had come to realize the longer I stayed in Middle Earth the more I seemed to forget. Gandalf said it was partially because me being here would change some events and the other reason was that my memories clouded over for I wasn't supposed to know.

My fingers glided over the fabric of my new clothes. They had been made for me by Thúldil and her sister. Slowly I got out of my nightwear and started dressing. It was still early morning but I knew I would no longer be able to sleep. I slid into my pants, that still reminded me strongly of leggings. The elven woman had told me the fabric was a little different from what men produced. It was a thin and light material, that would keep me warm but would still feel cool should the temperature rise again. Next was a tight fitting white blouse and a light blue corset that gave me a little trouble to put on. Lucky for me it was one that had to be tied in the front and not the back.

After pacing around my room for another couple of minutes I decided to pay a last visit to the stables. I slipped on my leather boots and left my room. The hallways were empty, everyone seemed to be still fast asleep. _No wonder after the feast. I'm curious if the dwarves will even be up before midday…_

Entering the stables I wasn't even that surprised that nobody except for the horses was around. Often had I wandered in here at this hour, seeking the numbing calm and soothing presence of the horses. With determination I walked over to one particular box, grabbing an apple from the basket in the corner while doing so.

"Good morning to you as well." I smiled when Asfaloth's head shot up in recognition as I approached him. Even if I had never been on his back and probably never would be I somehow had managed to establish a solid bond with him since I started my training with Glorfindel. With a soft snore the white horse trotted over blowing his warm breath in my face as a welcome. I leaned my head against his and closed my eyes for a second. I often did that when I was anxious and he always waited until I started to calm down. Yet another reminder that he was so much more than the horses I was used to from my world.

"I am afraid this will be the last time for a very long while that we see each other." I only whispered while holding up the apple for him. I knew my voice would crack if I had spoken any louder in that moment. Leaving him behind felt like losing a dear friend. After all that was what he had become, a friend I could turn to when I didn't know what to do with myself. With a loud crunching noise he bit the apple in two, happily chewing on it. Soon the second half was gone as well. I had to stifle a laugh when he gently bumped his nose into my face. Only then did I realize the stray tears rolling down my cheeks. I brushed them away and leaned my head against his again.

"What was I thinking, Asfaloth? But it is too late to turn back now. Besides I cannot let Pippin walk off half cocked. He might get himself killed that little fool. He has a big heart, though it seems to get the better of him quite often… How am I going to survive this? I know I am capable of holding my ground by now, still I am so new to this life here. The others had a lifetime of growing into this, hell most of them have been raised with a sword in their hands. I know where I stand with Aragorn and Legolas for they have become something close to being considered as friends. I hold a lot of affection for the Hobbits, we have been through a lot after all. I don't know what the dwarf and the one from Gondor think of me joining the party…"

"It was quite the surprise to be honest." I whirled around and stared at the man leaning against a wooden beam. His arms crossed over his broad chest the Gondorian was watching me with interest.

"I am sorry, I didn't hear you entering, my lord." I tried getting control over my racing heart as he pushed himself of the beam and walked over.

"I must say I am curious as to why a woman would chose to accompany us on this endeavour. It is highly unusual, indeed. You are either not quite right in your head for doing this or you are braver than most men I fought side by side with over the years. Given how the elves seem to regard you, I assume it is the latter. Still there is something about you that doesn't really fit into the picture…" He had taken a hold of one of my locks and was looking me over once again. He made me feel uneasy more and more. I knew there was something I should remember about him, but it seemed to just escape my grasp.

"Or maybe there isn't as much to me as you might think. Maybe there is nothing special about me at all." I looked up at him towering over me and there was a slight smirk playing along his lips.

"You might fool some of the others, but not me. Though you speak Westron as if it was your heretic language, still there is a tinge to it that has me wondering where you are really from. It is no accent I have ever heard throughout Middle Earth and some of your words I have never heard before. You haven't grown up in the care of the elves either, or at some point there would have at least been rumours of a girl living and fighting with the elves no matter how well protected you had been. And there is this…" He grabbed my arm without warning and drew back my sleeve to expose the Ringwraith's mark.

I gasped and tried to free myself of him but he wouldn't let go. Instead he pulled my arm into the pale light to get a better look at the markings.

"Please let go of me. Where I come from is of no concern to you. You can make your assumptions as you like, but I will not speak to you about my past." He had come uncomfortably closer and now leaned down to whisper into my ear.

"There has been talk here in Imladris. Of a girl from another world, that has taken residence here. I didn't really believe it. Until I met you the day of the council. Suddenly it all seemed to make much more sense when you collapsed as the dwarf tried to destroy the ring. You may be human, but you are nothing like the women of this world…"

"Lady Kayleigh, you are here quite early." A voice from the entrance had the Gondorian finally backing off a little. I used the short distraction to walk away from him and closer to the entrance. Upon passing the elf standing there I told him that I just wanted to say my goodbyes to Asfaloth. He bowed his head and wished me save passage for the journey ahead. I quickly left the stables behind, not sure what to make of Boromir's words. He had me confused even more now, because I had no idea if he trusted me or what his game was. Or if I could trust him for that matter.

o-0-o

It was around midday that we had finally gathered at the entrance of Rivendell. All had dressed for the journey ahead, most of our belongings had been fastened on the back of the pony named Bill. Like most of the others I decided to keep my weapons close. Bilbo had come to my room earlier, carrying a package. He had the blacksmith forge me a sword that was more suitable to me than the swords I had been practising with.

_'Dear child, I hope this sword keeps you save from the evil you are sure to encounter. Don't let fear and darkness corrupt that golden heart of yours. I am hoping to see you again, so you may tell me of your own adventures. Even if I am not so sure anymore if I will see the day all of this darkness will be driven from Middle Earth…'_

When we were finally ready to leave Lord Elrond alongside his daughter Arwen and Glorfindel among some others approached us.

"The Ringbearer is setting out on the quest to Mount Doom and you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid upon you to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves, and men and all free folk go with you." He was looking at each one of us, though I had the feeling his eyes lingered on me a little longer before turning over to Aragorn. My eyes caught another pair of blue ones. With a soft smile Glorfindel bowed his head to me and I tried to smile back convincingly, touching the necklace he had given me absentmindedly. I was afraid of never seeing him again. He had become a dear friend over the months I had spent in Rivendell and as such it pained me to leave his side.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer…" Gandalf's voice pulled me from my thoughts and we all turned around ass Frodo lead us through the gate. Next to me I saw Aragorn looking back at Arwen and I could see her trying to mask her sadness about his departure. Without thinking much of it I too a hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I am sure you will be seeing her again." The ranger looked at me and squeezed my hand in return.

"Seems like I am not the only one leaving someone behind." At his words I quickly looked back just to find Glorfindel still watching me walk away with a sad smile on his lips.

"He is a dear friend. I hope to see him again one day if I am to survive this adventure."

"As long as I am able to, I will try to keep you alive. Though you are more than capable of defending yourself by now. You are no longer the woman that came to this world and I like to think of you as a friend rather than a liability like all those months ago." I had to supress the laugh at his statement.

"I like the sound of that very much. We will see how much I have learned once my skills are put to the test in a matter of life and death. I am afraid of that moment… I don't know if I am capable of taking a life…"

"I hope you won't have to too soon. I will not lie to you, killing isn't really that hard when you are forced to do it to protect your own life. What makes it so hard is how you deal with it once it is done. Some say it is easier if it is Orcs and such alike, for the faces of men keep haunting you… But you are strong. You survived your own death after all." His words didn't really help with the fear of killing for the first time, but they gave me courage that I would overcome it. Looking further up front I saw Gandalf and Frodo talking. Pippin had fallen into step next to the dwarf Gimli, the one with the flaming red hair. I caught sight of Boromir watching me intently, not even trying to hide it when discovered. First I thought nothing of it but over the course of the day I caught him looking at me quite often.

"I don't know yet what to make of him…" I almost lost my footing when Legolas appeared next to me seemingly out of nowhere. He was quick to take a hold of my upper arm to keep me from falling. When I regained my balance I answered the elf.

"Me neither. There is something telling me I should remember something important about him. But I just can't recall what it is at all." The elf took his time responding to my statement.

"I don't like the way he keeps looking at you. I don't think we should trust him with what you are. At least not yet."

"I think he is already onto that. He cornered me in the stables this morning. Saying there was talking among the elves of Rivendell about a girl from another world. He said he didn't believe it at first until what happened at the council. He said he was certain I was not from Middle Earth…" Legolas stopped and so did I. He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"And what did you tell him?"

"Nothing. We got interrupted and so I was able to get away before he could question me further. I don't think he meant any harm by it, still I feel a little uneasy around him." I had the feeling he wanted to say something about it but closed his mouth when the Gimli walked by us muttering something about bloody elves.

* * *

The following days or weeks we kept walking south alongside the outskirts of the Misty Mountains as Gandalf had explained. Since we were still on friendly territory the conversations along the road were mostly light-hearted ones. I had quickly gotten quite fond of Gimli. Sure he was a little rough around the edges but he had a big heart, which he had quickly opened up to me as it seemed. I found myself in his company quite often for that matter. In the beginning he had been curious how the injury to my arm had happened and was fascinated that I had taken lessons in fighting while staying in Rivendell. One day he had asked me about the ring I was wearing. It was an old silver ring, imprinted with runes. Up until that conversation I had completely forgotten that the old norse runes from my world were the same as those used by the dwarves. So I simply told him part of the truth, that it had been a gift from a dear friend.

Whenever we had the chance to do so, Aragorn insisted that the Hobbits and I continued our sword training. The first time I joined them in doing so, Aragorn and Boromir had been practicing with Merry and Pippin. We had stopped at a small clearing in the woods that day and it was the perfect training ground. When I took up my sword to join in the remaining Hobbits and the dwarf watched me with curiosity for they hadn't seen me fighting before. Gandalf on the other hand was interested in the progress I had made. Aragorn smiled at me and Boromir stopped to watch what was about to happen. I took my place opposite the ranger for I didn't want to go up against the Gondorian just yet. We soon found our rhythm and the sound of swords clashing together filled the forest. At one point Legolas jumped down and joined into the dance Aragorn and I had started and soon I was going up against both of them with increasing speed. The sword Bilbo had gifted me was much lighter than the practising swords, of course it helped that I was used to fighting with the elf and the man.

After some time we stopped. I was panting and covered in dirt and sweat, though the tension in my muscles had felt good. Gimli had been really impressed and even forgot his hatred for the elves for a little time as he complimented me and stated that I would put some of the best dwarves to shame with my skills. Boromir on the other hand seemed to take an even greater interest in me after that. He made several attempts to speak to me again but quickly had to acknowledge that neither Aragorn nor Legolas ever seemed to stride far from my side when I was not around Gandalf or the Hobbits. So instead of talking to me about my origins he tried to be friendly and get to know me a little better. After a few days I had to admit that though he always carried an air of arrogance, he could be quite charming. On more than one occasion during our training sessions he would insist that I pair up with him more often for he was interested in going up against me and maybe teach me a thing or two about how the people of Gondor fought.

o-0-o

After a couple of weeks on the road we had made camp on a mountain side. While Sam was preparing some food Gandalf explained that we had about forty days left until we would reach the Gap of Rohan from where we would turn east towards Mordor and Mount Doom.

I picked up my sword to join Boromir and the Halflings. When I passed by Gimli he was discussing with Gandalf that he wold rather that we should take the longer way through the Mines of Moria, which where home to his cousin Balin. I ignored their bickering and asked Pippin to step aside.

"So you chose to go up against me after all, little girl." Boromir knew he got to me by calling me girl.

"If you can keep up, old man." I replied with a smirk and started circling him. After some attacks and dodging one another I slowly got frustrated as I could find no opening in his guard. Merry and Pippin were cheering me on to get him down while Aragorn was watching us with a pipe between his lips. In an attempt to surprise him I threw myself shoulder first against the broad Gondorian in an attempt to throw him off balance. I hadn't expected him to let go of his sword and grabbing me around the waist as he let himself fall back. He turned me on my back, pinning the hand holding up my sword effectively to the ground and holding me down with his weight. I let out a frustrated grunt as I kicked me legs to get out from under him.

"I think you made your point. Let her up." Aragorn grinned down at me, he knew exactly how much I hated not being able to get rid of Boromir myself. The Gondorian slowly got to his feet and pulled me up with a smile.

"Didn't expect you to use your body to throw me off my feet. Might have worked if you had a little more weight on you." He helped brushing the dust off my clothes.

"What is that?" Sam stood there pointing at something in the distance.

"Nothing, just a wisp of clouds." Gimli shrugged his shoulders and dug back into his food. Boromir and I looked up at the supposed cloud that was drawing closer fast.

"It is moving fast… And against the wind…" Legolas took a closer look at his statement.

"Crebain, from Dunland!" He jumped down. The same second Aragorn told us to hide. We hastily picked up our belongings and went for cover. I pushed Frodo down when I could already hear their scratchy voices.

"Take cover, Kayleigh!" Someone grabbed me and pushed me down into some thick bushes, almost crashing me with their weight. The sky seemed to darken with the cloud of black crows falling down on what used to be our camp. Screaming they flew over our hiding spots and circling around for what felt like hours. Their voices were loud in my ears and I felt a throbbing pain in my right arm. I bit my lip in order not to make any noise from the pain and felt myself being cradled into someones chest to calm me down.

"You can open your eyes now. They are gone." I didn't react at first, the pounding in my head still too loud. I kept my arm close to my body when me head was lifted up to look at Boromir sitting next to me in the bushes.

"Are you hurt?" I shook my head and let him pull my shaking body into him once more. For the first time it didn't feel weird being around him and I would have to thank him for pushing me into hiding earlier.

"Are the two of you all right? You can come out now." Aragorn had pushed away some branches and was holding out his hand to help us back out into the open. When we were out Legolas came over to take a look at my arm as soon as he noticed me hugging it close to my chest.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras!" I followed Gandalf's outstretched arm with my eyes towards the snow-covered mountains towering over us. I felt a pinch in my stomach, telling me this wasn't going to end well.

o-0-o

The next days we were wandering closer to the mountains, the temperature dropping every day. Sure the temperature had been going down for some time now, given it was already autumn. Still the higher we went the more the temperature dropped, especially at night. The elven clothes kept away most of the cold but I still struggled with it. More than the others it seemed.

_Aragorn is used to being out in the wilderness and Legolas is an elf… Even the Hobbits are doing better than I am…_ I wrapped my cloak tighter around my shivering form, the small fire not doing much to keep warm.

"Nobody judges you for not being used to such weather." I was a little surprised when Legolas settled down behind me, pulling me against him.

"Everybody else is doing just fine…" I answered with my teeth clattering together. I hated myself for appearing so weak. During the day I was doing fine as long as we kept moving. But once we took camp and the cold crept into my clothes there was no way of getting warm.

"Everybody else is more or less used to enduring the cold. You are not. And there is no shame in it." He pulled me closer and I could feel his warmth against my cold skin. Reluctantly I leaned into him, still shivering.

"The elf is right, lass. There is no shame in admitting that you are not used to this. Nobody will think any less of you." Gimli had taken a seat next to us and seemed as surprised as I was that he actually agreed with Legolas. "Besides it is nice to have you around. And you have been holding up pretty good until now."

"It will only get colder from here. You can sleep next to me if you like. I am not bothered by the cold that much." I looked up at the elf, blushing a little while doing so.

"I am not sure if I…"

"He is right. Sleeping close together in such cold helps keeping warm. I think we all agree that you have become far too valuable to us by now to watch you freezing." I hadn't heard Aragorn approach until he threw a blanket around Legolas and me. The elf wrapped it around us tightly and I slowly felt getting warmer tugged in against him. He continued to talk to the ranger, only stopping once to encourage me to just close my eyes and sleep a little. I obeyed and soon the warmth radiating off of my companion and their conversation in Sindarin lulled me into sleeping.

The next days we continued just like that. A small breakfast and then we would be walking as far as possible until the daylight started fading. Depending on where we could build our camp we either had a cold or a warm supper. Just like that first day, I would spend my nights tugged in with either Legolas or Aragorn, to prevent me from catching a cold. Boromir had offered the same one evening, when both of them had gone scouting the area. I felt more at ease around the Gondorian now and him keeping me warm felt like cuddling up against my best friend. I had to smile a little at that thought.

"What are you smiling about, little girl?" Hadn't I been cuddled up against him, I would have tried punching him for that stupid nickname.

"I was just thinking of when I went camping with my best friend once. It got much colder overnight than we expected it to and we ended up cuddled together in one sleeping bag. It is stupid, you just reminded me a little of Caleb, that is all." He didn't respond to that and just looked at me.

"That is actually the first thing you really told me about your past. I will not force you into telling me anything, but I am sure by now, that you are the girl they talked about in Rivendell. I don't really care for where you are from anymore. I got to know you and I have to say that you have somehow managed to make me want to take care of you like I only cared for my little brother up to now." He stared off into the dark, apparently remembering something. An image popped into my head, of him standing on a wall made of white stone, next to him another man with slightly longer hair, smiling up at him in admiration. _Faramir. His brother._

It was the first time in a long that I actually remembered something.

"Where is he now?" First I thought he wasn't going to answer me or if he even heard me for he stayed silent.

"Still in Gondor. Leading our troops against the enemy and keeping Minas Tirith, the white city, safe. I just wish my father could see that he is as good a man as I am. But Faramir never lived up to his standards. Maybe it is because our mother died giving birth to him, something my father never forgave him for I think." I was surprised that he told me that, it was something that had only been hinted at in the books if I recalled correctly.

"That's sad. You seem to love him dearly. I hope you see him again." He gave me a short squeeze.

"I am sure he is fine. I taught him everything about fighting. Maybe one day you will meet him, I am sure he would like you very much." I giggled at that suggestion and Boromir couldn't keep in a laugh himself.

"What are the two of you up to?" Aragorn and Legolas had just returned and were now holding their hands close to the dying fire.

"Nothing, just sharing some family stories since the two of you just left me behind with him." I grinned at them and Legolas let out a low huff.

"You would have fallen down that slope in the dark not five feet from the camp. Your eyes are not as good as ours, so it was safer to 'just leave you behind'." I couldn't keep myself from laughing at the elf.

"Who would have thought elves were capable of sarcasm?"


	7. To dungeons deep and caverns old

**So this chapter has turned out longer than I expected it to be. Though I will not devide it into two parts, for I think it wouldn't work. I hope you like it since I changed a few things and left out some aspects where I thought it was unnecessary to have Kayleigh involved. Starting with this chapter (not so much in this), I might start changing things throughout the original plot since Kayleigh being there will have consequences and some events wont play out as we are all used to from here on.**

* * *

As I had feared the path leading onto Caradhras was harsh and dangerous. Snow had started falling and was now covering all landmarks on the slope. At one point Frodo had lost his footing and rolled down a couple of feet. I wasn't fast enough to grab a hold of him but luckily Aragorn was able to catch him. It wasn't until Boromir picked it up that he realized he had lost the ring. Because of the wind I didn't catch what words were exchanged, but I saw Boromir's eyes as he gazed upon the ring. There was a shadow clouding his eyes, a darkness passing through him that made me shiver. We had all stopped and were watching the scene further down the snowy slope. I didn't notice I had involuntarily gripped my sword until I felt Gandalf's hand on mine. When I looked up he softly shook his head, telling me that it was not my place to step in.

When finally Boromir returned the ring to Frodo I relaxed a little. Still what I saw in the Gondorian's face had me worried. _Will he turn on us given the chance to save his people? Is it the ring? Gandalf said something about men being easier corrupted by its dark power… He is a good man, but what if that leads to his doom?_

"Help an old man walk, Kayleigh?" I looked up ahead where Gandalf had paused and let Legolas pass. I envied the elf for being able to walk on top of the snow whereas the rest of us had to fight our way through the ever growing white mass. I walked up next to the old wizard and locked my arm with his. We both knew he was more than capable of taking on this journey by himself.

"How are you holding up, child?" He kept his voice low, so I assumed he was onto something.

"I am managing. The walking isn't bothering me that much anymore. But that is not what you want to talk about, is it?" He let out a small chuckle.

"No. You are right, it is not what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to know how much you actually remember at this point. When you sat with Boromir a few nights back you seemed to remember something for a moment. What was it?" I hesitated to answer him, not sure what to say.

"He was telling me about his family. It was just an image popping into my mind, but I remembered his brother before he told me his name. And I have this dark feeling he won't be seeing Faramir again. I haven't figured out yet what that means. There is just this feeling something is about to happen. Not only to him but in the foreseeable future. In my dreams I see darkness and flames, though I don't know what it means. I can't remember."

"Well. I am sure we will find out soon enough. Once we leave the mountain behind it will get easier. You will see." He squeezed my shoulder reassuringly and quickened his step.

"I am not so sure about that…"

o-0-o

"I hate snow!" I was getting frustrated. The wind blew harshly around us, snow was falling so thick you almost couldn't see through and the snow had reached up to my waist by now. Legolas gave me an apologetic look as he walked by, of course on top of the snow, and up to the front of the line. At this point we were on a narrow path around the mountain that didn't allow us to walk side by side any longer. Aragorn and Boromir were following behind me, both carrying the Hobbits, for they were no longer able to walk through the snow. In front of me Gimli was cursing the snow in lot more colourful words than I had these last days. I instantly regretted grinning at his cussing when my face hurt from the cold of the wind upon moving a muscle.

"There is a foul voice on the air!" Legolas voice barely travelled back to where I was over the raging wind. But as I concentrated I could hear it as well. A dark voice, getting louder every second.

"It's Saruman."

_"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!"_ A cold shiver went down my spine and the wind started picking up even more if this was possible. Dark clouds drew together over our heads and there was a loud cracking noise. We barely escaped the rocks cascading down on us.

"Thank you, lass…" Gimli let out the breath he had been holding and squeezed my hand as I let go of his shoulder, by which I had pulled him back.

"He is trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn shouted from the back up to the front where Gandalf was leaning against the mountainside.

"No. _Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!_" Gandalf stepped out into the open, raising his staff and arms towards the dark clouds and answering the wind with a loud voice. For a second the storm seemed to calm, before the threatening voice of Saruman thundered through the air again. Suddenly a bolt of lightning crashed into the mountainside and snow cascaded down on us like a tsunami. The only thing I could do was to press myself into the rock and shield my face with my hands. I had read about it somewhere that you should do it in order to keep snow out of your airways in case you got drowned by snow.

It felt like forever until I managed to break through the surface with my hands. I still couldn't move and I had to will myself to breathe slowly, against the feeling of being suffocated by the snow. I felt someone taking a hold of my hand and I took a hold in return. Seconds later I was pulled from the snow and took a deep breath of cold air. I looked to the left and nodded at Legolas who had reached over the dwarf's head to help me get out. I let out a relieved sigh as I looked around and saw that everyone was still with us and alive.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the western road to my city." Boromir was the first to speak up, still cradling Merry and Pippin against him.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard…"

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." I had an ill feeling at Gimli's words. I was sure there was a better way than the Caradhras but the mines scared me even more. I remembered my dream. We were in some kind of dark underground hall, flames and heat heading our way like living fire. Gandalf seemed to be thinking as well, his face an unreadable mask.

"Let the Ringbearer decide." He finally stated, looking at a confused and freezing Frodo.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir's words hang between us and I looked at the Halflings. Their lips were blue and at this point even Pippin refrained from giving us his usual nonsense.

"We will go through the Mines." My stomach dropped at his statement and from the look on Gandalf's face he was having objections as well.

o-0-o

A bit further down the mountainside we were able to make our camp for the night in a little secluded dent that was shielded from the biting wind. Tomorrow we would continue our way back down. I didn't take long for me to fall asleep against Legolas, though my dreams were anything but relaxing.

_The night had brought heavy rain, trickling down on the men all over the wall. Heavy raindrops on the mostly few pieces of actual armour creating a constant metallic clatter. Lightning was striking, illuminating the ground in front of the old stronghold. Bulky masses of flesh clad in poorly forged armour stretching out as far as I could see. My heart dropped and with frightened eyes I looked left. The elf had put his hand on my shoulder, giving me a reassuring smile._

_"Don't let the fear consume you. We shall see another sunrise my friend." He had spoken in Sindarin, which I understood pretty well by now._

_"I hope you are right, Haldir. I found so much I want to live for…" A loud blast disrupted the night and the ground beneath us gave way…_

With a loud gasp I shot up into a sitting position, panting heavily.

"What is it?" Legolas soothingly stroked my hair and took a hold of my shaking hands.

"A bad dream…" I replied in Sindarin, indicating to him that there was more to it. I didn't want to talk in the common tongue and for that matter was glad Legolas had started teaching me the elven language. It wasn't that I didn't trust our companions but I didn't want to disturb them more than today's events already had.

"It was more of a vision than a dream, wasn't it?" He spoke slower than he would with Aragorn to make it easier on me to follow his words for I wasn't fluent enough yet. Aragorn looked over but didn't make any attempt of joining in the conversation.

"I think it was. Parts of what I once knew about the coming events sometimes come back to me. But it felt different this time. I think what I saw was a mixture between what I knew and what my presence has changed." A shiver went down my spine and I leaned back into my friend.

"We won't know what to make of it until it happens. You were right before when you said you had a bad feeling about taking the Pass of Caradhras. It seems your memory tends to come back whenever your life is threatened…" I let out a hum, as this one had seemed to be set much more in the future than the previous ones.

"You surprise me once more, little girl. I wasn't aware you were speaking the language of the elves." I turned my head to look at Boromir who had seemed asleep up until now. He was pushing a log into the small fire he had built to keep the Hobbits from freezing.

"I decided it was a matter of respect to learn their language when it was clear I would be staying in Rivendell for quite some time. I am still learning so Aragorn and Legolas speak much slower than they normally would when talking to me." He nodded his head upon my answer.

"I see. Once more I have to admit there is more to you than meets the eye." After some moments of silence I slowly drifted back to sleep while staring into the dancing flames.

When we finally arrived the valley where we were supposed to find the entrance to Moria, night had already fallen upon us. The valley before us was vast, the rocky outskirts almost forming a cauldron. In the middle was a large lake, the water so black it seemed to swallow all light the stars were casting down on it. We were following along the stony shore to the far end of the valley.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Aragorn looked down at me and put a reassuring hand against the small of my back.

"For what it's worth, I don't like how dark the water is either." I nodded, glad that I wasn't the only one feeling uneasy.

"Ah. The walls of Moria!", Gimli exclaimed when we finally reached an area where the rock was forming an almost smooth surface. He explained further that dwarf doors were invisible as long as they remained closed and tapped the rock with his axe.

"Yes, Gimli. Even the dwarves themselves cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf had his hand on the stone while his eyes searched for any slight difference in the surface.

"Why doesn't that surprise me…" I gently nudged Legolas's side and shook my head in disapproval. He gave me an apologetic smile. He knew well I wasn't content with the constant verbal confrontations between him and Gimli since we were all on the same side here.

A bit further up Gandalf had his hand against the stone and was mumbling something. Suddenly the clouds withdrew a little and the moonlight lit up the scenery. As soon as the moonlight touched the stone, a pattern appeared and formed an ornate door with elvish letters above. I gasped in surprise. It was beautiful beyond words.

"It reads: The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter." Gandalf was pointing at the letters and translated it for us.

"What does it mean?" I looked over at Pippin who was scratching his head in confusion. I rolled my eyes a little at the very obvious answer that if you were a friend you only needed to speak the password.

_"Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!"_ Gandalf had pressed the tip of his staff against the star in the door's centre as he spoke the words. He looked as confused as the rest of us when nothing happened. He tried a few more words with the same outcome. Instead of listening to Pippin giving his usual nonsense and Gandalf's harsh answer I walked over to a small boulder close to the water and sat down with the feeling that this would take a while.

Aragorn helped Sam taking our belongings off Bill, explaining to him that the Mines were no place for the brave pony. Next to me Merry started throwing rocks into the water and was quickly joined by Pippin. I wanted to tell them to stop it, since the nagging feeling of an unseen threat was constantly growing, but Aragorn beat me to it.

"Do not disturb the water." He hissed at the Hobbits. Boromir came up next to me and watched the small ripples on the water with equal concern as the ranger and the elf at my side.

"Usually dwarven fortresses are heavily guarded…" Legolas muttered in Sindarin as the ripples grew a little larger.

"I didn't really need to know that now. And I certainly don't want to know what is in that lake." Even Pippin was now looking a little scared as the four of us kept watching the dark water with suspicion.

"It's a riddle!" I looked over to the door where Frodo had suddenly jumped to his feet. "Speak friend… and enter! What is the elven word for friend?"

_"Mellon."_ As soon as the words left Gandalf there was a crack and the stone doors started to open. We all got back to our feet and one by one followed Gandalf through the entrance. The wizard placed a crystal in the top of his staff.

"Soon master elf you will enjoy the hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone! This my friend is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli was getting overly excited as Gandalf brought the crystal to light up and softly illuminated the entrance hall. I stopped dead in my tracks as the light revealed corpses and skeletons strewn all over the staircase, causing Boromir to walk right into me.

"This is no mine… It's a tomb!" The Gondorian exclaimed. I was able to see arrows piercing the dead bodies now that my eyes adjusted to the dim light and flinched when Gimli let out a pained cry.

"Goblins!" Legolas threw the arrow he had inspected away and gripped his bow the same second Boromir gripped his sword next to me. I followed suit and drew my sword as well, not sure what to expect.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should have never come here. Get out of here, now!" As we slowly retreated, Frodo suddenly fell to the ground and was hurled back by something that had grabbed him. I opened my mouth and let out a panicked shriek instead as something now grabbed my ankle and pulled my legs out from under me. With a loud thud I fell down and lost my grip on my sword.

"Kayleigh!" Faster than I could take a hold of Boromir's outstretched hand I was hurled outside as well. I panicked when I saw I was being dragged towards the pitch black water. I reached for my belt and produced a dagger, lashing out at whatever had taken a bruising hold of me. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Merry and Pippin had managed to get Frodo free. A second later dozens of tentacles shot out of the water towards both of us. One hit me against my cheek and I felt the skin break. I tried hitting anything with my dagger. I must have managed to get the tentacle trying to grab my wrist as it suddenly retreated, ripping the dagger from my hand in the process. More tentacles were now grabbing at me and I struggled to get free. I barely noticed my companions shooting and hacking at the beast hidden in the water until it suddenly let go of me.

I screamed when I started falling and felt the air pressed out of my lungs when someone caught me.

"Into the Mines!" I heard Gandalf shout and felt myself being carried away from the water and back into the entrance. The creature was following us, its tentacles tearing at the doorway until it finally gave way and collapsed mere inches behind us.

I was still trembling when Gandalf reignited the crystal in his staff and Aragorn set me back on my feet.

"I told you, I didn't want to know what was in that lake…" I looked at Legolas and took my sword back from him. He didn't answer, instead he gently grabbed me and pulled me briefly into him.

"We now have no other choice but face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world. Quiet now, it's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence here may go unnoticed." Turning around the wizard started his way up the stairs ahead of us. I followed somewhat reluctantly though I knew there was no other way since the way back was destroyed.

The way seemed to go on forever, it brought us through great caverns, abandoned mines with ladders and chains hanging everywhere, over narrow bridges and sometimes gaps that would promise an endless fall into the black abyss. I let out a sigh and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What is it?" I looked at Aragorn and hesitated to answer.

"It is just the dreams I had lately. Endless darkness and scorching flames… I had a bad feeling about this even before the creature in the lake. I don't know. Maybe I am overreacting, I just hope we make it out of here alive."

"Don't think about it too much. You may have been right with your feelings before, but that doesn't mean it has to be this time." Though I heard his words I didn't miss the worried expression on his face.

"I hope you are right." I looked ahead as Gandalf was putting his hand against some silver lines in the rocky walls.

"The wealth of Moria was not only in gold or jewels, but Mithril." He cast a brighter light from his staff down into the caverns and mines below us. The light was reflected by thousands of those silvery lines. We all leaned forward and looked in silent admiration at this otherworldly beauty. I gasped when a small rock gave way under my foot and I lost my balance. With a harsh pull I was yanked back and away from the abyss. Both Gimli and Boromir had grabbed and saved me from falling down.

"Careful, lass. Some of those chasms go down for miles. Wouldn't want to lose you like that. Who else would I be talking to? The elf?" Gimli spat the last part and I rolled my eyes.

"You know… You would be surprised what you could learn if you just forgot about that stupid hatred between dwarves and elves…" He gave me a look one would cast a child asking stupid questions.

"You could as well ask him to hold his breath." Boromir pulled me back to my feet and gave me a once over, just to make sure I didn't get hurt any more.

"You let me take a look at your ankle once we take some rest. That monster almost tore through your boot with its claws…" I nodded at the Gondorian, appreciating him looking out for me. Though I would have been pretty capable of tending to minor injuries myself.

After some time of walking through the mines we reached a junction with three new hallways leading away. Gandalf stood there and looked at the doorways.

"I have no memory of this place…" He scratched his head and took off his hat in the process. It was obvious that we would rest here for a while, so we all tried to get as comfortable as it was possible on the rocks and broken pillars. Frodo sat with Gandalf, what they talked about I didn't understand from where I took a seat. Gimli had started a conversation with the remaining Hobbits. Where Aragorn and Legolas had gone off to I couldn't say. Probably they were searching for clues which way to take.

I sat a little to the side and was soon joined by Boromir. He motioned for me to get the boot off so he could take a look at my ankle. It was bruised but apart from that nothing more had happened.

"You do realise I can look after myself, do you?"

"I know that you can. It doesn't mean you have to. Old habits die hard, but where I come from it is highly unusual for a woman to pick up a sword. Let alone best some trained warriors without having seen an actual battle. Sooner or later we will put your skills to the test. And as long as there is any spark of life in me, I will make sure you survive this journey." I didn't look at Boromir, focusing on my foot in his hands. But I could feel his eyes on me, watching my every reaction.

"I don't want you to put your life on the line for me. If I am to die, then so be it. Your life is more valuable than mine could ever be. Call it chance or whatever you will, but I doubt my importance in all of this and if I will even be of any help when it comes to it. Out of all of you, I have the smallest amount of knowledge of this land, its people and customs…" I flinched when he grabbed my arm with more force than necessary.

"You let me be the judge of who is worth my protection. I swore an oath, same as you did. And if I can save a life, on my honour, I will do so. What you make of it afterwards is your decision. You being here is no coincidence. I saw what happened at the council, I saw you fight and I saw that fire in your eyes when you tried knocking me off my feet. Something tells me you have a bigger part in all this than you know yourself. And I will make sure you get to play that part." I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. I had known before from what I remembered of the books and the movies that Boromir was a man of honour. But hearing him talk like this, I realised the movies didn't do him justice in the slightest. Yes he was driven in some ways, but right in this moment I could see him for who he was. A leader and a man who would always put his people and those he considered close first. Even if it meant giving his own life for what he believed in. There was a sudden feeling of dread and I suddenly knew that he would never see his home and family again.

When Boromir cleaned the cut on my cheek, Aragorn and Legolas came back. Apparently not one step closer to finding out where we needed to go by the looks on their faces.

"How is she?" I bet the Gondorian to the answer.

"I am right here. It is just a small cut and only a few bruises. I had worse." Aragorn crouched down next to me, taking my right hand in his.

"And how is your arm?" I let out a sigh. Somehow I had hoped he wouldn't ask.

"It's fine, I guess. It stings from time to time. But it hasn't been so bad since those crows came down on us. I think Frodo feels it too. I saw him touching his shoulder, but I think it is not as bad." The ranger squeezed my hand and gently pulled my sleeve out of the way. The mark looked as bad as the first day, though the crusts were gone and the skin didn't look as irritated anymore.

"It makes sense. Though you were both on the brink of death, your wound was worse. It was deeper and it took us longer to extract the remaining shard. One thing I can tell you for sure, there is nothing of that blade left. Otherwise you would have been long gone…" His words did nothing to set my mind at ease. I couldn't shake the feeling something was about to happen. I couldn't get rid of the fear of the battles, I knew would come nonetheless.

"Oh, it's that way!" I looked up when Gandalf suddenly rose back to his feet, pointing at one of the doorways.

"He remembered." Merry joyfully exclaimed, only to be shushed by the others.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose. The wizard winked at the Hobbit and walked past him. I was a little relieved that we continued our journey through the mines. This way I could escape my thoughts because I needed to pay attention to where I was stepping. When we came out on the other side, all I could see was the bottom of some columns rising up into the darkness.

"Let me risk a little more light…" The crystal on his staff started glowing stronger, sending more light into the vast hall around us. The columns were stretching out as far as I could see, ornate and disappearing up into the black of the huge cavern.

"Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." Gimli had told me a lot about Moria on our descend from Caradhras, but standing here and actually seeing it was something different. I felt small and irrelevant. I could almost see the vast hall lit with fires, dwarves running about and doing business. Looking back the doorway through which we had entered was soon lost from sight as we made for the other side.

Suddenly Gimli took off towards a room from which a soft light shone. I could hear him wail as we made haste to follow him. I entered after Gandalf, seeing the dwarf kneeling in front of something that looked like a tomb.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then..." I laid my hand on Gimli's shoulder, trying to comfort the grieving dwarf. Even Legolas was trying to show some compassion. While Aragorn and Boromir were staying close do the door, Gandalf walked over to a skeleton, pulling a dust covered book from the corpse. It seemed old, some pages falling out already.

"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums. Drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." I felt an ice cold shiver running down my spine as Gandalf read the last entry in the book. The ill feeling I had since entering the valley in front of Moria's entrance, was now reaching a new level. I thought back to my dream a few nights back and I knew something terrible was about to happen. A sudden clattering noise had us all whirling around to where Pippin was standing next to an old well. The skeleton he had just touched now falling back, following its head and pulling the chain and bucket attached to it down the well with it. The sound of it bouncing off the walls resonating loudly in the silence. We all held our breath as the echo slowly died down. I let out a relieved sigh when nothing happened. Except for Gandalf loudly closing the book in front of the Hobbit's face.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He put down the book and picked up his staff and hat. Pippin looked at the ground sheepishly and I almost felt sorry for him. _He would lose his own head if it wasn't attached to him… Curiosity killed the cat or in this case the Hobbit if he doesn't start thinking more before acting._

My heart stopped when the soft echo of a distant drum was heard. First I hoped I had been imagining things but soon the sound of drums was getting louder and faster.

"Frodo…" Sam gasped and I looked at the Halfling, who had drawn the sword gifted to him by Bilbo. The blade was shimmering in a light blue.

"Kayleigh." I looked up at Legolas. He pointed to where the necklace Glorfindel had given to me was disappearing into my blouse. Through the white fabric I could see an equally soft blue glow and pulled it out to confirm the stone was in fact pulsing with light. A scream disrupted the beating drums and I turned towards the door.

"Orcs!" Legolas notched an arrow in place and I hesitantly drew my sword. Boromir was stepping back towards the door, pulling back his head when an arrow hit the wooden surface, missing him by mere inches. Aragorn was pushing the Hobbits back, telling them to stay close to Gandalf.

"They have a cave troll…" Boromir gasped as he threw the door shut with Aragorn's help. Behind me Gimli had jumped up on the tomb of his cousin.

"Let them come! There is one dwarf left in Moria who still draws breath!" The Orcs were now hammering against the doors, trying to bring them down. Legolas shot an arrow through a small hole, killing the creature trying to make it larger. A few moments later the wood finally gave way and Orcs started running into the room. Legolas was shooting arrow after arrow, as Boromir and Aragorn started fending off the enemy with their swords. I still stood there, like I was frozen in time. I saw the Orc coming at me, still I couldn't move. I knew I could fight but my fear was overpowering any reason. The creature raised its shattered blade and my only thought was that I needed to do something. That I couldn't die here, not now. An arrow stopped the Orc and I gasped as it fell down at my feet.

"You better start moving, lass. Use that damned elven sword of yours and fight back!" Gimli jumped over my head, sending three Orcs flying in the process. I shook my head. I needed to snap out of it. I needed to fight or all I had done until now had been for nothing. Hell I might cause someone to die if I didn't act now.

Another Orc was coming at me, this time I refused my body to freeze. I willed myself to let instinct take over, I knew what to do. I dodged the attack, kicked the legs out under the creature and drove my sword through its chest without thinking. I pulled my sword free, turned and in the process nearly decapitated another enemy. I lost any feel of time, I just acted, didn't think.

"Watch out, Kayleigh!" I kicked the Orc coming at me in the chest and turned, seeing the cave troll coming at me. The second I needed to realise I had no idea how to fight him off was one second too long. Another Orc came at me and I barely dodged his attack. I gasped when I was suddenly pushed aside and hit the stone pillar to my left. I looked up only to watch as the troll sent Boromir flying across the room. The Gondorian had pushed my out of the way or I would have been far worse of than he was now. I jumped to the side, cut down another Orc and fought my way over to Boromir. He pushed himself up on his hands and knees, shaking his head.

"Are you hurt?" He got back up when I reached his side.

"I should be the one to ask you that." I gave him a warry smirk. I was panting, my muscles starting to feel sore. We had managed to somehow fight off most of the enemies by now, but I was sure this was not the end. On the other side of the room I could see the others had brought down the troll and were now gathering around Frodo. From where I was standing I wasn't sure if he was still alive until I heard Gimli let out a relieved laugh.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-Dum!" Gandalf turned and ushered us to leave the room. There were only a few Orcs blocking our way out and we soon broke through. I ran as fast as I could, trying to keep up with the rest of my companions who had a little head start on Boromir and me. We ran through the vast cavern we had passed before entering the tomb room, only now heading for the other side. Even if we were running fast, we were soon forced to stop, surrounded by thousands of enemies, closing in on us, crawling through cracks in the floor and the ceiling. We formed a circle, trying not to give them any opportunity to get into our backs. Boromir had his free arm in front of me, ass if ready to push in front of me at any time.

A roar suddenly has everyone halt their movement. A soft red glow pulsated in an archway close by. My stomach dropped. This wasn't good. Another roar had the Orcs screeching in panich and they started scattering, making haste to get away from us. Or more the light nearing the doorway.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir seemed to have the same ill feeling ass I did and Gimli's grin at our enemy's retreat slowly faltered. Gandalf paused and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again he looked way too concerned and I was getting anxious.

"A balrog. A demon of the ancient world. An enemy far beyond any of you… Run!" We all turned away from the red glow and started running again, the roar constantly getting louder behind us. Boromir was the first to make his way through the archway in front of us, He stopped dead in his tracks on top of the stairs, as they just stopped above the black abyss, and fought to keep his balance. Legolas came up behind him and grabbed him to keep him from falling.I stopped next to them and looked down.

"Good thing you stopped in time…"

"Who would look out for you if I hadn't?" Boromir gave me a nervous smile and straightened himself.

"... Do as I say! Swords are of no use here." Gandalf shoved a confused Aragorn forward, pointing towards the narrow bridge spanning over the abyss. We start making our way down the staircase, the roars and fiery glow getting closer by the minute. We made it down almost halfway when we came across a gap in the stairs, too wide to just step over. Without hesitation Legolas jumped to the other side, turning and motioning for us to follow. The roars were getting louder again and the rooftop started to crumble, rocks of various sizes falling down around us.

"Gandalf!" Legolas was beckoning the wizard to jump. The moment his feet touched the other side, black arrows started flying our way, missing us only by inches. Legolas turned and shot an arrow at the archer. Next to me Boromir tucked Merry and Pippin against him and jumped over as well. As he jumped a bigger chunk of the staircase loosened and fell down. Next thing I know Aragorn picks up Sam and throws him into Boromir's arms, while Legolas continued taking out the Orcs shooting arrows our way. I wanted to help, though I knew I would never be able to see the Orcs in the dim light.

"Not on the beard!" I turned my head back in time to see that Legolas had prevented Gimli from falling by grabbing the dwarf's beard.

"Your turn Kayleigh." I looked at Aragorn with worry. I wasn't sure if I could jump that far. Aware of my hesitation, the ranger grabbed me and picked me up as easily as Sam a few moments ago.

"Wait! Stop! What are you doing?" I was panicking. I hated highs. Always have. And him picking me up like a child, ready to toss me over the gap didn't help the rising panic. A second later I collided with Legolas's chest as the elf broke my fall. Behind us more of the stairs were falling off now and Aragorn pushed Frodo back up further and to safety. Another heavy chunk from the roof fell down, crashing the staircase between the two of them, effectively trapping them on a small part of the staircase, which now started crumbling at its base under the pressure. Both tried to keep their balance and Aragorn told the Hobbit to lean forward, the remains of the staircase rushing towards us in the process. Upon the impact both jumped. Legolas caught Aragorn and since I was still nearest to the gap, I let Frodo fall into my arms. For a second I lost my footing upon the impact and fell back against Gimli.

We continued further down, the stairs collapsing behind us. We finally reached another room, leading straight to the bridge, flames now growing all around us.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf stayed back as we all passed by him. I took a second to look back at him, only to almost fall. There was a dark shadow emerging from the flames. A black beast with burned wings, horns on its head and sharp fangs. A beast born from the fire. Gandalf grabbed my arm, pulling me from my stupor and shoving me towards the bridge.

"Go! You are still needed, girl. Go and don't look back!" He gave me another push and I stumbled to follow the others over the narrow bridge. I looked up ahead, not down on where I was stepping. I knew I would freeze if I looked down. On the other side I stopped and looked back if Gandalf was following. He had made it halfway across the bridge when he stopped and turned around.

"You cannot pass!" The balrog stopped in front of the bridge. It spread its wing and stood up to full height.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, Wielder of the Flame of Anor!" The balrog was now drawing his sword, lifting it high above his head.

"The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!" Gandalf was holding his staff out in front of him, the tip casting a bright white light. The light made some sort of protective globe around the wizard when the demon brought his sword down with no effect.

"Go back to the shadow!" The beast pulled out a flaming whip, now that it had lost its sword and made a step onto the bridge.

"You! Shall! Not! Pass!" Gandalf rose his staff above his head and brought it down hard on the bridge in front of his feet. The balrog snorted and took another step towards the old man. With a crunching noise the bridge started to collapse underneath the demon, right up to the spot where Gandalf stood and watched the balrog fall into the dark abyss. I let go of the breath I didn't realise I was holding when Gandalf turned to follow us onto the other side of the bridge. Suddenly the fiery whip shot up from the dark, wrapping itself around the wizard's ankle and bringing him down.

"No!" I screamed when he fell and barely held onto the bridge, already dangling above the abyss. "No, let me go!" I struggled against Boromir like a wild animal, who had gripped me hard and was holding me against him with all his strength as. Next to us Aragorn was holding back Frodo.

"Fly you fools." I watched in horror as Gandalf simply let go and vanished into the dark. I couldn't breath, I couldn't think. I barely registered that Boromir dragged me up the stairs, nor did I see the arrows still being fired at us as we made our way out of the Mines.

_Gandalf is gone! How are we supposed to make it now?!_


	8. The lady of the forest

Once we made it out of the mines we almost collapsed on the rocky plains of the surrounding area. I held a sobbing Merry and Pippin close to me, I myself was still in shock. _How could I forget that we would lose Gandalf? I should have known… When I look at Boromir, I know something will happen. But with Gandalf I didn't suspect anything like this… Was this supposed to happen? Was it my fault?_

"Legolas, get them up." I looked up, tears clouding my vision. Both Aragorn and Legolas were starting to pull the Hobbits to their feet. I didn't understand the rush, since we had made it out of the mines. _Doesn't he see they are in pain and need a moment to collect themselves?_

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir stopped trying to calm down Gimli and shook his head in disapproval. The Hobbits had taken it the hardest it seemed, most of them had known the wizard since they were children.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien." He stopped in front of me and held out his hand.

"We need to go. We can mourn him when we make it into the safety of the woods." I took his hand and let him pull me to my feet. He was right. It wouldn't do us any good to stay here. And Gandalf would have died for nothing if we gave up now. I helped Merry and Pippin to get ready again. Looking up I noticed Frodo had already wandered a few feet ahead, turning back towards us with tears streaming down his face. We were ready to leave within minutes and Aragorn guided us off the rocky hills. Further down behind the sea of grass covering the foot of the mountain, I could see the treelines emerging. Soon we had crossed the open space and made it through the first row of trees. We stopped for the briefest of moments before Aragorn ushered us forward and deeper between the ever growing trees again.  
"Can't we rest for just a moment? The Hobbits won't make it much further at this rate…" The ranger shot me a look over his shoulder, while he helped Frodo climb a massive tree that had fallen over and now blocked the way.  
"We can't risk it. We need to get deeper and into the safety of the inner forest. And fast." His words were marked by a dull thud and some curses from Gimli, who had just fallen off the top of the tree onto the other side.  
"Still in one piece… Still in one piece… Damn trees…" Despite the situation we were in I almost had to laugh upon hearing the dwarf's muffled voice. With an ease that surprised me, I pulled myself up the wood and jumped down, landing safely on my feet.  
"At least someone made it over without landing on their nose…" I ignored Gimli's mood swings and helped Boromir get the remaining Hobbits down. Before looking back up at the Gondorian, to help him with our equipment, I told Pippin to stay close before his curiosity could get the best of him again.  
"I am surprised the little one lets you keep him on the short leash."  
"I wouldn't count on it for long. I am just trying to keep him from endangering himself before he does something stupid again." Boromir nodded while watching the Hobbit stare off between the trees. I feared something had caught his interest already and therefore was glad that all of our group had made it over the fallen tree by now.  
We continued to walk in relative silence for a while. At least Aragorn had agreed that there was no more need to keep running at this point. I overheard Gimli telling the Halflings that there was an evil elven witch roaming these woods, making those who fell under her spell disappear. I almost snorted. I highly doubted that those stories were true when there were people actually left to talk about it.

"Well, here is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" I stopped dead in my tracks when I caught a glimpse of something moving in the corner of my eye, right before there was suddenly an arrow pointed at my face. We were surrounded by elves, all pointing their arrows at our group. The only one moving was Legolas, who had his bow up as well. Hesitantly I reached for my sword, unsure what was going to happen.  
"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." An elf with long white blonde hair stepped forward. Like his companions he was dressed in mostly grey and brown, but it was more than obvious that he held command over the small party surrounding us. With a short movement of his hand all bows were lowered and next to me Legolas relaxed as well, which was my clue to take my hand off the handle of my sword. The elven commander took a look at our group before his eyes landed on me. His face gave no emotion away though his eyes remained fixed on me as he spoke again.  
"Give up your weapons. You have my word no harm will come to you." I hesitated. I didn't like the idea of giving up my weapons.  
"Never trust the word of an elf!"  
"Gimli!" Aragorn gave him a sharp glare before slowly reaching for his sword and handing it over to the elf next to him.  
Still feeling warry, I unbuckled the belt holding my sword and knives and handed them over to an elf with chestnut brown hair. I felt uncomfortable as he kept staring at me while passing on my belongings. Boromir lost his cool the second the elf put his hands on me. Faster than I could have reacted, he had stepped forward and pushed me behind him, standing tall and threatening in front of the elf.  
"I need to check for hidden weapons…"  
"No, you don't. You want to touch her, you have to go through me first." His voice was harsh and there was a deadly glimmer in his eyes. Uncertain what to do the elf looked at his commander. They exchanged a few quick words in Sindarin. Too quick for me to understand everything, just that he should trust me to have given up all of my weapons.  
"I think it will be alright." I lightly touched Boromir's arm and he seemed to relax a little. After all of my companions had given up on their weapons, of course Gimli loudly expressed his discontent, Aragorn took a step forward, only to be stopped by the blonde elf.  
"Before we take you into the heart of Lothlórien, the dwarf shall be blindfolded. Never has one of his kind laid eyes on our treasured home. And I do not intend to show him the way." My eyes shot back towards Gimli, who had turned a deep crimson red and was obviously not far from throwing a tantrum. To my surprise it was Legolas laying a calming hand on his shoulder.  
"If one of us is to be blindfolded, so shall the rest of us." The elf watched him for a second and then slightly bowed his head.  
"As you wish. Cover their eyes." One by one my companions let themselves be blindfolded by the elves. Boromir gave me a soft smile and promised to stay by my side. However the elf tasked to blindfold me seemed a little uncertain. He asked something I didn't understand but had his commander come over. They started discussing in Sindarin and with low voices.  
"I can blindfold myself…" The blonde elf turned his head towards me and looked at me with surprise. I hadn't even realised I spoke in the elven tongue until the words had left me. He now turned towards me fully, taking the blindfold from his subordinate in the process. He didn't say anything when he got behind me and put the dark fabric over my eyes and secured it.  
"No more surprises." His grip on my arm was tight as he pushed me forward towards someone else and gave some commands.

It took some getting used to walking through the forest blindfolded and on more than one occasion I lost my footing and stumbled a little before someone could prevent me from falling on my face. I soon lost every sense of direction and time while we were being guided through the forest. Every now and then I heard whispering among the elves, too low to get what they were talking about.  
"Still in one piece, little girl?" I was relieved to hear his voice so close to me, since I had no idea where my companions were.  
"As surprising as it may be, I didn't fall and crack my skull yet." The Gondorian chuckled softly on my left side.  
"How long do you think we have been walking?"  
"I am not sure. A couple of hours I guess. Not that I could make out any light through this blindfold anyways. But I suppose it must be somewhat close to nightfall, given how long we took to get through Moria…" I hummed in response. We fell silent again, but I could still feel his presence close to me.

Some time after that we suddenly came to a stopp and I flinched when the blindfold was lifted off my eyes. I blinked several times as my eyes adjusted to the dim light. The trees around us were now a lot taller than the ones on the outskirts of the forest we last saw. Where I could make out the sky through the leaves above our heads, it was a dark blue, illuminated with stars and the last of the fading sunlight. We were led up to one of the highest trees, around which wooden steps led up into the darkening sky. With uncertainty I followed Aragorn, staying close to the tree itself since I was afraid of the height. When we finally reached the last steps we found ourselves on a vast platform overlooking the surrounding forest.  
"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." The blonde commander greeted Legolas and bowed his head to Aragorn, welcoming him as well. From the few words of greeting exchanged, I got that the elf was named Haldir. He kept talking in Sindarin until Gimli interrupted him.  
"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves! Speak words we can all understand." Haldir watched him for a second before slowly replying.  
"We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the dark days."  
"And do you know what this dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" The dwarf was immediately reprimanded by Aragorn that this wasn't any better behavior. The blonde elf turned away and looked at the Hobbits, especially Frodo.  
"You bring great evil with you… You can go no further." Frodo looked away quickly, avoiding his gaze like a shy animal. The elf's eyes stayed on him a while longer before finding mine.  
"And something not from this world." His eyes bore into mine and I flinched when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. Legolas had crouched down next to me, a bowl filled with water in one hand.  
"I thought you might want to clean off all of that blood." I gave him a small smile. I had totally forgotten about all that black Orc blood smeared on my face and hands.  
"What are they talking about?" I nodded towards Aragorn and Haldir, who were discussing something.  
"Aragorn tries to convince the marchwarden that we mean no harm to Lothlórien. It might help our case that Haldir has known him since he was a child. Don't worry, it will turn out right." He took the cloth from my hand and helped clean my face since I missed most of the grime.  
"Try to get some rest. Who knows how much time you have to recover." Legolas leaned down to plant a kiss on my forehead before walking over to Boromir, so he might clean himself up a little as well. I pulled my legs up to my chest and leaned against the tree's bark. It irritated me a little that the wood felt warm against my skin.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but at some point I must have dozed off a little. Taking in my surroundings I noticed Aragorn was still talking to Haldir. Frodo seemed to have fallen asleep and Boromir was talking to the other Halflings. I slowly got back to my feet without making too much noise. I started walking around the tree, away from the few lights and into the shadow. I followed the urge to be alone for a while. There was a gap in the low railing surrounding the platform, leading onto a thicker branch. Despite my hatred for heights I grabbed the branch over my head and carefully set a foot on the thick branch in front of me. I walked out as far as I dared and admired the view it allowed me. The forest beneath seemed ancient and to go on forever like a dark turquoise ocean.  
_I wished Gandalf was here. I can't believe he is gone. Just like that…_ I felt dread creep up inside and the tears I held up all day now started flowing down my cheeks. Even if I hadn't known the old wizard for that long, his death left a hole inside. He had always been there to reassure me that it was no mistake that I had come to Middle Earth. That I would find my place in this world. That I had already found friends in the short time I had been here. Absentmindedly I touched my necklace. One friend I had found for sure. I just hoped to see him again one day. Talk to him about this journey. I shushed the small voice in my head telling me that Glorfindel had probably forgotten about me already. If I was honest with myself I wasn't really sure what he had seen in me. _At least I can be sure I wasn't just any human passing through his life. He wouldn't have given me his sister's necklace if I was, would he?_

"You shouldn't be wandering off like that. One might get the impression you have something to hide." I flinched and almost let go of the branch I was holding on to. I turned my head to look over my shoulder. I hadn't noticed the marchwarden following me. He held out one hand towards me in silence and after a moment of hesitation I accepted the help to get back on the platform. As soon as my feet touched the wooden planks I realised just how much safer I felt on solid ground and wondered how I managed to actually get onto that branch.  
"You were crying." It wasn't a question and I nodded.  
"It is hard to accept that Gandalf is dead…"  
"Yes. His death is heavily mourned. He was always a loyal friend to my kin." I watched his profile, trying to understand what was on his mind.  
"I should get back to the others." I had only made one step back to where I came from, before his arm blocked my way.  
"I can't help but wonder how a woman ended up in the company of seasoned warriors and Halflings. The lady of the forest told me where to find your small party, but even she was oblivious to your existence until you crossed the borders to our lands." His breath against the shell of my ear sent a shiver down my spine.  
"The lady of the forest…" I whispered and an image of a beautiful elven woman, dressed in white and silver, shot through my mind. I stumbled back a little when I heard a soft female voice in my head.  
"_Kayleigh… You have come a long way. A way paved with blood…"_ I shook my head in confusion and noticed Haldir was watching me with interest.  
"There is more to you than you show." He lightly brushed his fingertips against my necklace, which I had forgotten to put back under my blouse. "Certainly a lot more. It has been a long time since I last saw this. You must mean a lot to Glorfindel to give up this token."  
"I am not so sure about being anything special." It took me a little by surprise when he grabbed my arm.  
"You survived the attack of an enemy that killed warriors far beyond your skills. I know those markings. I have seen them before. You may have survived but a glimmer of that darkness will always reside in you. There may come a time you don't recognize yourself anymore, when that darkness will try to turn you against those you cherish." I tried pulling away from him. His words scared and confused me. The elf wouldn't let go of me.  
"What are you trying to say?"  
"That you have no idea what you got yourself into. That you probably won't even survive long enough to see the outcome of your endeavor."

Haldir's words kept playing over and over in my head. Again he was talking to Aragorn, who still tried to convince him to let us enter the heart of Lothlórien.  
"You are awfully quiet, lass." I looked up when Gimli sat down next to me. I hadn't noticed him approaching me since I was buried so deep inside my own head.  
"I don't like that worried scowl on your face one bit. Spill it already, girl." I let out a long sigh as the dwarf kept going.  
"It is just something the marchwarden said to me… It is really nothing you should concern yourself with. It just got me thinking, that's all."  
"Bloody elves! Don't you listen to a word he says. Elves always…" I never heard the end of it. Gimli stopped rambling on about elves the second he realised four of them were watching us.  
"Maybe you should keep your opinion to yourself for a little while." The dwarf grunted at my words but seemed to take my advice to heart after all. Even if we were not the enemy, I highly doubted the elves would have listened to more insults coming from the dwarf.  
"When morning comes you shall be allowed to enter Caras Galadon." My eyes briefly met with those of the elven commandant before he turned around and left us again.  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"That, Pippin, means he is going to take us into the heart of the forest tomorrow. Aragorn must have succeeded in convincing him that we need his help." The Halfling looked at me with wide eyes.  
"So we will see the elven witch?" I gave him a disapproving glance.  
"You shouldn't always believe everything you are told. Most of the time things are very different." He looked to the ground a little ashamed and apologised for his words. I got back up to my feet and walked over to Boromir. For the first time he looked exhausted.  
"You look tired." He looked up at me and smiled.  
"Do you think you look any better, little girl?" I smiled and playfully toed his boot. "Let's get some rest. Who knows how far it is until we reach the heart of the forest." I nodded and curled into the Gondorian's side, like I did a lot lately. He had become something like a big brother to me. Since I never had siblings I figured that was what family felt like at least. While I was dozing off, I thought I heard Haldir's voice close by, talking to Boromir.

I looked in awe ahead at the hill in front of us, adorned with huge Mallorn trees holding up a beautiful glowing city as it seemed from here. It was already late afternoon although we started walking through the forest, as Haldir had promised, with the rising sun. This time he had refrained from blindfolding us, stating that we must have already lost all sense of direction anyways.  
"Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." I looked over at Haldir who gestured towards the huge trees and the city atop. I didn't know why but every time I looked at it, it made me smile and filled me with warmth. After a few moments we continued our way towards the elven city and I assumed we would reach it well after sundown.  
"You seem rather excited." My heart skipped a beat when the marchwarden was suddenly beside me.  
"The city is beautiful from far away. I can only imagine its beauty up close. Rivendell was a sight to behold but it seems to pale in comparison to Lorién's realm." He chuckled softly and I looked up at him, a little caught off guard.  
"You surely have a way around words. I promise you, Rivendell is indeed a jewel of our kind, but the city of Galadhrim has no equal in this world."I had to smile a little at the look of admiration and pride on his face.  
"Not only in this world. I wish there had been cities like this where I come from…" If he had any opinion on my statement he gave nothing away, just sped up again and took his place at the front.

As I had assumed it took us a few more hours to reach the Mallorn trees, which were even more impressive up close. The sun had already set and from far above a warm glimmer illuminated the night sky. Again we were led up a flight of stairs, only this time decorated with pillars similar to those decorating the halls in Rivendell. I silently started wondering what it was with elves and their seeming habit of building up high on mountains and trees. The higher we climbed the stairs, the more I understood. The view was beautiful, even now in the nightly dark. I had noticed early on, upon arriving in Middle Earth, that the landscapes were similar to my world, still different. Like from an ancient world or a fairy tale. I had the same feeling when I once traveled to Iceland with my father, it had been the same feeling of mystery underlining the familiarity of the land.  
We were led further to what might have been some kind of hall or throne room in an actual building. Coming down another, much smaller, flight of stairs and hand in hand were two elves. One male and one female. I assumed they were Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. He had long silver hair. When I looked at the lady I gasped softly. It was the woman I had seen in my vision. She gave me a soft smile, as if she had heard me. I couldn't tear my eyes away, she was so beautiful, still I could almost feel the power radiating off of her.  
"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine that are here yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar." I felt a pang of guilt at Celeborn's words. For a few hours I had almost forgotten about Gandalf. Ashamed I looked to the floor, as did most of our company.  
"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders to this land. He has fallen into shadow." Celeborn looked at Galadriel and I felt Aragorn's hand heavy on my shoulder while Legolas answered.  
"He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." My heart was heavy and I fought to keep in the tears as the feeling of hopelessness washed over me again.  
"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose…" The lady kept talking but I found it difficult to really listen to what she said. The same time her voice was loud in my head, full of warmth and comfort.  
"_Welcome to Lothlorién, Kayleigh. Do not let despair consume you. Gandalf's death was not in vain, it was his choice. Your burden is not his death, yours might be even heavier… Rest for now."_ I flinched when her voice became louder again and I realised she stopped talking to me in my mind, while she continued talking to everyone in the room.  
"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." With a soft smile to all of us she turned around and Haldir motioned for us to follow him.


End file.
